The return of the Saviour
by Hya-chan
Summary: The children, heirs to the throne, must return to fight an unknown enemy that threatens to destroy the Labyrinth. Will they be strong enough to save the kingdom? Rating may change. Please review. I suck at summaries. JS and others.
1. Dreams of Home

This is my disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth but I do own my original characters like Jareth and Sarah's kids and some of the random goblins and visiting nobility I throw in.

As just a slight "need to know" Jareth and Sarah had been married for 3 years, (let me know if you want me to write this story), Jareth ticked Sarah off and she went to live Aboveground leaving their son behind for Jareth, so he could have an heir. It's been 30 years since then, thank goodness Sarah's immortal now, and that's where we're picking up the story.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as you an my-"

"Stop! Wait! Look, Sarah. Look at what I'm offering you. Your dreams."

"Well I don't want them."

"Sissy that's not the line." A chubby faced boy, age eight, pouted at his sister's stray words. His sandy locks of blonde hair were carried out of his emerald eyes by a stray gust of wind. He was holding a small doll in his hands. The "babe" that his sister was trying to win back. His face grew solemn.

"Fine if you won't follow the script then neither will I."

"I forgot my line."

"No you didn't. You've never forgotten a line. You have a photographic memory." His sister smiled. Her blue eyes sparkled with her mirth. Years ago she had dyed her blond hair to a dark brown with red and blonde streaks. She pushed a stubborn strand behind her ear and chewed her bottom lip lightly.

"Can we start over?" Her brother looked deep in thought.

"Alright from the first line of the final battle." They took their places again and the girl stepped forward.

"Give me the child." The sky above them growled.

"Sarah, beware. I have been generous up til now, but I can be cruel."

"Generous? What have you done that's generous?" Suddenly the sky opened up and rain began to fall down upon the pair.

"It looks like we should hurry home Oh Great Goblin King.' The boy chuckled and followed after his sister. They left the park and were happily running home through the rain. The little boy laughed as they splashed through big puddles just before reaching the house.

"Now remember no mention of life in the Underground to the mere mortal that occupies this house."

"Right. She must not find out that I, Jareth King of the Goblins, have come to woo her." He acted as if he was changing his appearance.

"Okay I'm ready." They stumbled onto the front porch and had just reached the door when it flew open.

"You two had me worried. It's a good thing you left Merlin here. I'd have had to send him into the garage." Merlin was the German shepherd puppy they had recently gotten. Sarah had let the children name him and they had both agreed on Merlin. Sarah smiled down at her children now soaked to the bone.

"Well get inside before you catch cold." She ushered them into the house closing the door firmly behind them.

"So where were you two?"

"Oh you know, we were just out like usual." Her mother gave her a funny look.

"And where is usual for you?"

"Anywhere that nature resides. Now if you'll excuse me I have lines and music to practice before dinner." Without another word the girl ran off to her room. Upon entering she locked the door. Her room suited her quite nicely. Her walls were a deep crimson that, in places, almost looked black, against one wall was her four poster canopy bed. The sheets were black silk. Her mother had griped for weeks but in the end had relented and bought them for her. Her vanity sat across from her door near her window. Stuffed animals sat around her window seat looking quite content with their lives. Her dresser stood next to the door. It doubled as a closet. The only other things that were in her room (AN: That her room would hold realistically.) were her desk, drawing table, and electric keyboard. She would have much rather had a piano but knew it was too expensive and would never fit in her room. She went to her desk and pulled out her script of the Phantom of the Opera. Flipping to one of the music scores she turned to her piano and began to play out her notes. Thanks to her photographic memory and her wonderful she had easily made Christine. She practiced to make herself feel better. All of her family knew that she didn't have to practice.

"Stupid photographic memory." She set down the script, moved over to her window, and began to sing softly to herself.

"Remember me, once in a while please promise me you'll try. When you find, that once again you long to take-" She paused at the sound of footsteps approaching her room. A gentle knocked sounded on her door.

"Who is it?"

"The Goblin King." She quickly stood to open the door.

"I thought we had an understanding. We wouldn't talk like that where the mere mortal could hear."

"Sorry but we need to talk about that." His seriousness startled her. She shooed him over to her bed. Then locked the door before sitting next him.

"Now keep your voice down so mom doesn't hear."

"When are we going to go back home?" She wondered how she was going to answer that question.

"I, honestly, don't know." He looked disappointed and the look made her wonder if he actually more mature then he should be for his age. The look was quickly replaced by a look of joy.

"The play is next week isn't it?" His sister smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Yes it is. After all winter is coming soon and it IS our autumn play."

"Don't take that tone with me. I'm the Mighty Goblin King." She laughed at that.

"I'm sorry Your Highness. Please forgive my forwardness."

"You're forgiven this time but see that it doesn't happen again."

"Yes Your Highness." She bowed humbly and kissed the back of his hand. He quickly pulled it away and rubbed it on her bedspread.

"Ew sissy, that was gross. Now I'm gonna get cooties."

"Oh so the Great and Mighty Goblin King is afraid of cooties is he?" She tackled him from her sitting position and planted kisses all over his face.

"Mercy, I give up. It seems you've bested me again." She let him up and he giggled running to the door.

"Don't think I'll let you do that again. You may have won this battle but the war shall be mine." He raced out the door and down the hall to his room. She laughed and moved back to her window freezing when she got there. Perched next to her, on a tree branch, was a horned owl. She smiled at him and slowly eased her hand out to touch him.

"Hey there little guy. How long have you been there?" He let her stroke the feathers of his chest for a minute before nipping at her fingers.

"Alright I'll stop." She smiled out and watched him for a few minutes before he flew off with a knock on her door.

"It's time for dinner."

"Alright I'll be down in a minute." After closing her window she headed out her door unaware of the eyes that watched her from her vanity mirror. Heading into the bathroom she began to clean up for dinner. Hearing her brother run for the stairs she reached out catching him and hauled him into the bathroom.

"No good monarch goes to dinner without cleaning up first."

"I live with goblins. There's no such thing as clean." She smiled at him.

"You'll clean and you'll like it or no dinner for you."

"Why must I do this?"

"You must keep this illusion up for the mortal." His eyes sparkled and he placed his hands under the water.

"You're right of course. We must keep up the façade." Suddenly their mother was standing in the door.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're washing up for dinner mommy. To be respectable." His sister chuckled behind him and shut off the water.

"Respectful dear respectful." Their mother chuckled.

"I meant what you were talking about. You two have been washing before dinner since you were younger."

"Oh."

"Talking about when?"

"When your brother said you must keep up the façade." Sarah hadn't wondered how her son knew the word. She knew that he and his sister had a language all their own.

"We were reciting lines. That's all." Sarah nodded asking no more. She turned to her son smiling.

"Would you escort me down to the table?"

"It would be my pleasure." He took her hand, because he couldn't reach her arm, and led her down the stairs. Sarah's daughter followed behind slightly slower. As the pair reached the bottom they turned to wait for her. Both burst out laughing when they saw her. She had her arm in the air, like someone was escorting her down the stairs, her other hand was on the railing. Her head was held high with dignity. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the horned owl watching her from the front window. When she made it to the bottom she let herself join in the laughter and they all headed to the kitchen to eat. Dinner was a quiet affair. The only things said were questions of the day and to please pass something. After dinner was a different story. Sarah smiled as she watched her children from her place at the table. Her son had run out to go watch cartoons because it wasn't his night for dishes. Her daughter was cleaning the dishes from the table.

"So are you ready for the play?" Her daughter looked at her from the sink.

"Is that a trick question?" Sarah sighed.

"Krystal, you might have a photographic memory but that doesn't mean you'll be okay once you get in front of all those people."

"Mom I've done this many times before. I'll be fine. The only thing I'm worried about is my voice cracking when I sing. It is an opera after all."

"You'll be fine." Sarah had stopped herself from finishing that sentence. She had almost said, "You're your father's daughter," but that would cause questions to be asked.

"How can you be so sure?" The pain in her daughter's voice caused her to finish that sentence consequences be damned.

"You're your father's daughter. You'll do just fine." Her daughter smiled and went to hug her.

"Thank you." She then went back to her dishes. Her mother sat there in silence for a couple moments before rising.

"Don't dwell on it mom. It'll be okay." She turned and saw the shocked face of her mother before she nodded and left the room. She continued her dishes finishing quickly. Once done she headed back to her room. Locking her door again she pulled her sketchpad out from under her pillow and began to draw her latest dream. It was one that she had never had before. She had started having dreams like this when she was 4. Her early drawings were in a box in the back of her closet. She had learned not to show them to her mother. The first one her mother had seen she had taken and she had found it in the trash several days later. Deciding then that her mother shouldn't see them she had hidden them away. Her drawings now a days was definitely better then those of her younger days. She started out with the face of the latest character. He was an elderly grandfather figure. His face was that of a kindly old man. As she got to the top of his head she formed the base of a hat. She continued up the hat until she reached the face of a bird. Suddenly she couldn't remember exactly what it looked like and decided that she would stop until she could visualize him again. Flipping through her sketchpad she stopped at one of the many pictures she had done of a man. They had all been the same. A pair of mismatched eyes, wild platinum blonde hair, handsome appearance. All she had ever really drawn were face shots. She smiled down at the picture. It was the only way she had ever gotten to meet her father. Of course she knew he knew nothing of her but that didn't matter to her. She knew who he was, what he looked like, and it comforted her. A knock on the door startled her and she quickly hid the sketchpad.

"Who is it?"

"Krystal I'm going to work now. Your Uncle Toby will be here to watch you in a little while. Be good for him alright?"

"Alright mom I will. Have a good night at work and be careful."

"I will. Get you and your brother to bed at a decent time alright?"

"Sure."

"I love you."

"I love you too mom." She heard the footsteps head further down the hall. Her mother had gone to talk to her brother. It was the same every night she went to work. As if she needed to know that they were there and alright before she could head out. It almost made her wonder if her mother feared that the Goblin King would come for them. She smiled at that. There were days, especially when her dreams were more realistic, that she wished her father would come and take them to the Underground that was their true home. Then there were days like today where just seeing his picture made her happy. The doorbell rang and she heard her mother scurry down the hall to get it. She knew the moment her Uncle entered. Stepping out of her door cautiously, so her brother wouldn't knock her over as he ran past, she made her way down the stairs to the front door where her Uncle already had her brother in his arms.

"Hey there squirt how's it going?" Her brother laughed and hugged Toby.

"It's wonderful Uncle Toby. Sis and I have so much to tell you." Her Uncle then looked at her.

"Hey kiddo. Come and give your Uncle a hug." She walked up to him and hugged him.

"Hello Uncle Toby. It really has been too long." Her mother kissed hers then her brother's foreheads.

"I'll see you all later. Now remember Toby they go to bed at a decent hour, no rough housing, no loud music, nothing scary to watch-"

"You mean no fun. I got it sis they'll be fine with me." Sarah smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing out the door. Toby closed it behind her and smiled at the children.

"So, have either of you seen any goblins lately?" Krystal smiled at him.

"I saw a new one in my dreams. He was an elderly looking man with a bird on his hat. It talked to me." Her Uncle's eyes sparkled.

"Do you have a name to put with the face?"

"Not yet. Of course I don't even have a full face yet. My dreams don't stick with me like everything else does."

"Have you seen Jareth again yet?" Krystal shook her head sadly.

"No the only way I've seen father lately was when I was going through my sketchpad again." She sighed heavily and trudged up the stairs. Going to her room she grabbed her sketchpad and headed back down. By the time she got to the living room the pair had made themselves comfortable and were chatting about something or other. She plopped down next to her Uncle and flipped through her sketchpad. Stopping as she reached one of her newest pictures she pointed to one of the goblins in it.

"This is Hoggle. I remember you telling us he was one of mom's friends in the Labyrinth. I drew him the other day. The dream I had was interesting. I had been in the hedge maze when I suddenly bumped into him." She flipped to the hedge maze drawing then proceeded to show them where they had bumped into each other.

"He didn't know who I was and proceeded to tell me so. I told him that it wasn't easy to explain and that he wouldn't believe me even if I told him. He nodded at me saying that he probably wouldn't. He then told me that the Labyrinth was dangerous and I shouldn't be wandering through it. I told him I wasn't frightened of it. He smiled almost pityingly and informed me that with all the visiting Lords and Ladys I would have to be careful not to bump into one of them for they wouldn't take too kindly to me. I nodded then thanked him before continuing on my way." She glanced up to make sure that her Uncle and brother were both still paying attention. When she saw that they were she continued flipping to another picture.

"This one has no name yet. I drew him day before yesterday. I can't place him and I was hoping you could so that he doesn't go without a name. If you don't know then we're going to have issues because we all know that I can't go ask mom." She watched as her Uncle studied the picture. After a few moments he shook his head sadly.

"Sorry kiddo, until it comes to you he's just going to have to remain nameless. Remember I was only a child when I was taken away. I know the names but not the faces. It was your mother that ran the Labyrinth not me."

"Tell us the story again please Uncle Toby." He smiled down at the young boy.

"Of course I will." They settled down for a long story. All three of them knew the story by heart but both children had enjoyed listening to their Uncle retell it. Their Uncle began to speak of the homeland that they had only visited in their dreams. Both children would feel homesick for the cobble stones and the twisting passages of the Labyrinth. Though it was a place they didn't know personally, something inside them called out to it. The felt connected to each of the people and things their Uncle would mention. Krystal sighed when Toby began to speak of the throne room. Her brother giggled excitedly at the Bog of Eternal stench. They both smiled happily at the ballroom part. Krystal spoke up interrupting her Uncle.

"Oh it's so romantic." Her Uncle laughed and continued on. By the time he reached the final battle the young boy at his side was fighting to stay awake. He smiled down at the boy that had reminded him so much of him when he was younger. He looked at his niece who was anxiously waiting for him to finish the story. He smiled at her and she in turn smiled back.

"Will you help me finish the story?"

"You mean like act the rest of it out?"

"Yes I do."

"Can I play Jareth?" Her Uncle burst into laughter.

"May I ask why you wish to play Jareth?"

"Well it's just every time we act it out I have to be mom. Now don't get me wrong I like being the heroine but I wanna play the villain every now and again." Toby looked at his niece and realized that she was being completely serious.

"How about this, you play Sarah this time and I'll play Sarah next time. Is that more to your liking?"

"Yes but I'd just like to point out that I don't believe that dad's a villain even though I just pretty much said he was."

"You don't believe he's a villain huh?"

"Nope he just really loved mom. I mean think about that line at the beginning, 'But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl'. He loved her she just didn't understand." Toby smiled at his niece.

"You know you must be right."

"And how did you come to this conclusion?"

"Well I have you and your brother for a niece and nephew. Something must have happened between those two." Krystal nodded at him.

"Alright so are we going to do this or what?"

"Okay you start it." Krystal shook her head but began reciting the lines.

"Give me the child."

"Sarah, beware. I have been generous up til now, but I can be cruel."

"Generous? What have you done that's generous?"

"Everything! Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You coward before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you! I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours, and my-"

"Stop! Wait! Look, Sarah. Look at what I'm offering you. Your dreams."

"And kingdom is great."

"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want."

"Kingdom is great…damn! I can never remember that line."

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."

"My kingdom is great…my kingdom is great…You have no power over me. You have no power over me!" Krystal almost felt like crying by that point. He Uncle noticed this.

"Krystal hun what's wrong?"

"It's just so sad. He loved her and then she threw it all back in his face. I understand that she was too young to realize what he was offering her but still." Her Uncle smiled at her.

"So what do you want to do now?" Krystal looked over at her brother who had fallen asleep and chuckled.

"Maybe we should put him in bed." Her Uncle laughed, picked up her brother, and carried him to his room. He was back in minutes.

"Uncle Toby, do you think if I wished the goblins here I would get to see dad?" Her Uncle looked at her slightly saddened by the thought.

"I'm not sure but why would you want to wish yourself away? What if he didn't believe that you were his daughter?"

"I'd make him believe."

"How?"

"By showing him my magic." Without really thinking she summoned a crystal to her hand. All Toby could do was stare at her in awe. She smiled at him the then vanished the crystal.

"Do you think he would believe it now?" Her Uncle nodded slowly.

"I think he would but your mother would be devastated if you left. Not to mention I would sure miss you a heck of a lot." He hugged her tightly.

"I'd miss you too Uncle Toby. I think I'll head to bed and see if I can finish off this guy with the hat later." He kissed her forehead saying good night and watched her retreat to her room. Once safely in the confines of her room she changed into her pajamas. Plopping down on her bed she hoped she would meet the nice old man and his talking hat again. She drifted off to sleep.

Dream

Something wasn't right. The Labyrinth was dark and foreboding. It didn't look anything like she knew her homeland should. A sense of urgency and danger flooded her mind. All her senses were screaming for her to run and without even thinking about it her feet were taking her far from the spot she had occupied not a minute ago. She heard the sounds of someone pursuing her and quickened her pace. As she ran she watched as the Labyrinth around her transformed into something grotesque. She felt tears stream down her cheeks as the beautiful Labyrinth became something that didn't exist even in her worst nightmare. She knew that her body was tossing and turning on her bed struggling to get away. Suddenly there was a flash of light signaling that she had awoken. As her eyes adjusted she looked upon the familiar yet unfamiliar cobble stones of the ground that she was now laying on. Rising up she tried to get her bearings. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on her bed and then the dream. She was still trembling slightly from the shock of it all. Suddenly a thought hit her. The Labyrinth was in danger. Her home was being threatened, but that still didn't answer the question of where she was. Looking around she spotted an opening and walked through it. She was startled by a voice she had only been told about.

" 'Allo."


	2. A place I belong

AN: I realized that in the last chapter I forgot to put up a disclaimer for the Phantom of the Opera. So I'm sorry if that upset some of you and I'm posting it now. I don't own the Phantom of the Opera. I'd be one of the happiest people in the world if I did. Also, once again so we're all clear on this, I still don't own the Labyrinth (drat) for if I did things would have ended differently. Of course if it did it wouldn't be so much fun to write fanfics about :P. I also changed my writing style a little. Nothing horribly dramatic but please forgive me and don't let it throws you off. Because I know it throws me off when I haven't written in a while. If it does please let me know. So I thank darklady26 and Prncssanime for reviewing and hope that the rest of you will also. I'm glad you like the story so far. Alright everyone here's chapter 2 for ya.

**DarkLady26: **I appreciate the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Prncssanime: **I didn't mention how old she is. She's 19. I left it out because I was still in the process of deciding exactly how old I wanted her to be. Oh and incase you were wondering Kai is 26 and as I mentioned in the first chapter her little brother (who I decided to name Kenyon.) is 8.

She looked down upon the small insect startled.

"Did…did you just say hello?" She could have smacked herself for that one knowing full well what the response was going to be.

"No I said allo but that's close enough." Yeah she really should have been expecting that. She rubbed her face in her hands when she felt the beginning of a migraine. It was odd that she would be getting a migraine for this was just another of her dreams after all. She knew well where she was. It was the Labyrinth. The great twisting maze of her dreams, the home that she had never known. The fact that it was of her dreams could only stand to reason that this, itself, was a dream. Why else would she now be dressed in a white tank top and jeans instead of the frog pajama pants and white tee she had worn to bed.

"Are ya alright missy?" Only barely registering that the worm was still there she nodded.

"Yes I'm fine. Just thinking a few things over. Like how I'm going to get to the castle." She smiled at the worm knowing what to ask. "You wouldn't happen to know the way through this Labyrinth would you?"

"Me? No, I'm just a worm." She tried her best to look upset.

"Oh. I have to solve this Labyrinth, but there aren't any turns or openings or anything, it just goes on and on."

"It's full of openings, it's just you ain't seen'em."

"Where are they?" He was following the story and she new all the lines by heart. This wasn't going to be bad. All she had to do was follow her mother's lead. Of course Hoggle hadn't shown up. Then again she hadn't started at the beginning either. What if Hoggle wouldn't help her though? What if he couldn't help her? Then again it was only a dream. She laughed slightly.

"There's one right in front of you."

"No there isn't."

"Come inside and have a nice cup of tea."

"But there isn't an opening."

"Of course there is. Try walking through it, you'll see what I mean."

"What?"

"Go on then."

"That's just a wall. There's no way through."

"Things aren't always what they seem in this place, so you can't take anything for granted." She walked into the opening that she had known was there even though she had said that she didn't. She walked carefully though because even though she knew it was there she couldn't see it until she was in it. She started walking to the left.

"Hey! Hang on!"

"Thank you that was incredibly helpful."

"Don't go that way."

"What was that?"

"I said don't go that way. Never go that way." She was becoming frustrated. She would have to wake up for school soon. Her alarm should wake her at any minute. Deciding that the worm was just trying to be helpful and that she shouldn't take her frustrations out on the poor creature she decided to do something different.

"And why shouldn't I go that way?" The worm gave her an inquisitive look before he spoke up.

"If you keep on going down that way you'll go straight to that castle." She sighed.

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude but, that's where I wish to go. So if you say that this path will lead me there then this is the road I shall take." The worm looked rather startled but quickly recovered.

"Then go m'lady but remember, things aren't always what they seem in this place, so you can't take anything for granted." She nodded to the worm.

"Thank you. I will remember that and I thank you for your generosity and help." She then began her trek. After a few steps she came to a dead end and turned around only to run into another dead end. "Oh that's just not right."

"What's not right?" She turned around to see the guards in front of the doors.

"Not you guys. I took the other way. I should be heading to the castle." Krystal stopped to think about that for a moment. It had taken her mother longer to get here. That meant that she had gotten farther in the allotted time. Of course this was just a dream, and she wasn't running the Labyrinth to get back a wished child. She sighed then approached the guards, luckily they hadn't heard her comment. "This was a dead end a minute ago."

"No that's the dead end behind you." She sighed again. If she didn't wake up soon she would surely miss her first class. She was almost certain that she should have woken up by now.

Back at Krystal's house

Sarah had started to get worried. Her daughter's alarm had been going off for about 20 minutes now and she had yet to hear any noise from the room at all. She got up from the kitchen table, setting her coffee down, and headed for her daughter's room. When she had woken she had been struck by a horrible feeling of foreboding which only got stronger as she approached her daughter's room. Suddenly the alarm clock stopped making Sarah freeze. She took a breath. The only logical explanation would be that her daughter had shut it off after oversleeping slightly. The foreboding feeling still hadn't left Sarah but she decided to try and brush it off as she went to go check on her son. After making sure he was alright she began to head back down the stairs when her daughter's alarm started going off again. The sound filled her with dread as she carefully began to make her way up the stairs again and back to her daughter's room. Once again as she reached the door the alarm stopped going off. Letting out the breath that she didn't realize she was holding, Sarah gradually began to make her way back down the stairs again.

Inside the Castle

At the palace utter chaos ensued. The orc king was visiting with his heir, Soubias, and it had thrown the goblins into disarray. Jareth was royally pissed (no pun intended) that Lord Toubard had some completely unannounced and uninvited. It was a common known fact that goblins were terrified of orcs, ogres, and trolls. Visiting nobility from those kingdoms had been advised to send a warning of some kind ahead so that the castle could be evacuated of all goblins. This was the result of an occasion where no such warning had been issued. When Kai finally made his way to the throne room, upon his father's request, this is what met him. Jareth was draped across his throne as usual, the goblins were scrambling to race from the room nearly knocking Kai over in the process. Upon sensing Kai's arrival Jareth stood from his throne.

"What kept you?"

"The hordes of goblins fighting each other to flee your castle." They stood in silence for a moment as if gauging the situation.

"I assume that you have heard of the Orc King's arrival?"

"With all due respect Your Highness, who in your kingdom hasn't?" The last goblin had finally managed his way out of the room. Silence encompassed the room. Kai moved to stand closer to his father.

"Is he here for the same reason that the others were?" The Goblin King nodded slightly. "We finally get a moment of peace and then something happens and once again it's chaos in the goblin city." Jareth stood from his throne.

"Lord Toubard and Prince Soubias will be joining us for dinner I expect you to be on time and dressed appropriately. You're dismissed." Kai bowed and excited the room. He strolled down the hall towards the scrying room. Something else was upsetting the Labyrinth and he was going to find out what without alerting his father. He had a feeling he knew what was out there, but magic would help to confirm his suspicions. As he entered the room he noticed that there were a few servants still hanging around. Two of them were elves the others were dwarves. Most of which were cleaning the room because of the company. Not like the castle would get clean no matter how hard or often they scrubbed the floors and dusted the random objects.

"You're dismissed." The servants glanced up, bowed, and quickly made themselves scarce.

With Krystal

"Answer yes or no. Would he tell me that this door leads to the castle?"

"Uh…," The guards conversed with one another for a moment as Krystal waited impatiently. After all, the effect is ruined on someone who already knows what you're going to say.

"Yes?" See?

"Then the other door leads to the castle and this door leads to certain death."

"How do you know? He could be telling the truth."

"But then you wouldn't be. So if you told me he said yes, the answer is no."

"But, I could be telling the truth."

"Then he would be lying. So if you told me that he said yes, then the answer would still be no."

"Is that right?"

"I don't know. I've never understood it." Krystal steps up and pushes on the blue door.

"And thank goodness I finally do." Just because she had all the lines memorized didn't mean that she had actually understood it. As she stepped through the door the ground collapsed from under her feet just as she knew it would. She waited for the helping hands to stop her.

"Which way do you want to go?" At least she had avoided useless conversation.

"I want to go back up." Maybe not the best choice. After all she didn't know what was up there, but either way she figured it was better then the oubliette. The hands pulled her back to the surface. Once there she recollected her thoughts and stated down the hall again. It wasn't very long until she emerged into a meadow. Shading her eyes from the sun she glanced around trying to get her bearings. Never before had the story mentioned a meadow of any kind. Krystal knew that if she were to call for help it would draw the attention of the Goblin King. The brush rustled off to her right. She whirled around, frightened by the sudden intrusion. Standing not 3 feet from her was a unicorn. As she gazed at it in amazement she realized there were more. If she thought they wouldn't be frightened off she would have further inspected the clearing. In truth there were unicorns surrounding her. She remained completely still hoping not to startle the magnificent creatures. After several minutes the one that had caught her attention began to cautiously approach her again. When it got about a foot from her it stopped. She watched its nostrils flare as it tested her scent to verify if she was a friend or foe. After a moment Krystal slowly and carefully stretched out her hand towards the unicorn. It seemed startled by her action. She paused briefly before it relaxed once more. Her hand continued its path to the creature's snout only slower. All the while she continued to whisper comforting things to it such as: "It's okay." And "I'm not going to hurt you." The unicorn's head rose so it could look her in the eye.

"I promise I won't hurt you."

'**We know that child.'** Krystal screamed, lost her balance from the force she used to pull back her hand, and hit the ground so hard it knocked the air out of her. She could hear the unicorns laughing in her head and her face grew hot from embarrassment.

'**I take it she's never met a unicorn before.'**

'**It would seem not.'** Krystal's eyes grew wide as the other unicorn's advanced towards her.

"I'm not from around here."

'**You smell of magic.'**

"That maybe true but I'm from Aboveground."

'**That would make you mortal. You are not mortal.'**

"This is also true."

'**So you admit you lied to us.'**

"No I have not deceived you." The unicorns paused at this. Krystal knew they couldn't understand unless she explained. "I was born Aboveground but my parents are both Fae."

'**That's impossible!'**

'**No immortal in their right mind would live up there.'**

"Not even if they were mortal to begin with?" The creatures seemed to consider the question. Of course not many, even inside the goblin kingdom, had known of King Jareth and Lady Sarah's union. It seemed only polite to keep that secret. Only those that King Jareth knew well or deeply trusted had known of the marriage. If the horse-like creatures didn't know then they apparently did not need to know, and she wouldn't be the one to tell them. The unicorns talked amongst themselves while Krystal waited patiently. Once finished the original unicorn she had seen spoke.

'**My name is Marik. Please let us know if there's anything we can do for you.'**

"Well, I'm trying to get to the castle."

'**Wish a away?'**

"If only it were that simple, no, it's more of 'I don't know why I'm here'."

'**You think his Majesty can help?'**

"You see this isn't the first time something like this has happened so hopefully he can give me some answers." The circle conversed amongst themselves softly. They finally came to a decision to help Krystal, not necessarily to the castle, but in any other way that they could.

'**How long has this been happening?'**

"Ever since I was about 4. I've always had dreams of this place. I've met most of the inhabitants. I'm surprised I've never run into any of you. Anyway it happens almost every night."

'Have you ever questioned it before?'

"Even though it's always felt natural to be here I have questioned it. It's never lasted this long before though. I figure I'm still dreaming. I should wake up shortly." The unicorns glanced at one another. Krystal got the impression that they were about to tell her something she wasn't going to like so no one wanted to say anything. An elderly looking one came forward.

'**Young one we need to inform you that, regrettably, you're not asleep.'**

"Of course I am. I've never actually been here and I didn't wish anyone away…it's impossible."

'**Nothing is impossible.' **

'**We believe that your magic brought you here.'**

"But why?"

'**Probably for the same reason you had those dreams when you were a kid.'**

"The dreams didn't really have any meaning to them…did they?" One of the others spoke up.

'**All dreams hold a meaning of some kind. A wish, a hidden desire, or even a foreboding event.'**

'**The point is yes. What did you dream of when you were younger?'**

"I dreamt of the Labyrinth, as a whole, walking through it, meeting many creatures. I still keep in touch with some of them but they never seem to recognize me. It's probably because each time I see them I'm a different age so my appearance is different."

'**Do you remember any of those of us you've met specifically?'**

"Well…I recently met a man with a bird for a hat, there was Hoggle…I've also seen Sir Didymus and Ludo several times." More whispering. She was really starting to get upset about this. "Okay so anybody care to let me in on what's going on?" Once again it was the older one who spoke.

'**Do you, per chance, know Lady Sarah?'**

"I…do you mean know her personally or know of her from the stories of the Labyrinth and the rescue of her brother?"

'**You know her PERSONALLY?'**

"I didn't say that I was just wondering if you would clarify for me." Of course by now she knew they had picked up on her slip up. Unicorns were very intelligent creatures. They could sense if you were lying. At that moment Krystal knew that they could sense her unease. All she wanted to do was disappear and get away from their prodding eyes.

At Krystal's House

She landed on her bed with a small thump. The first thing she noticed upon impact was that her alarm was blaring in her ear. The next was that she was dressed and she didn't remember falling asleep in her clothes. The third and final thing was the incessant pounding on her door. Groaning she slipped from the bed to answer the door. When she opened it her mother's relieved face came into view. It quickly turned into a glare that had Krystal wishing she had staid in bed.

"Your alarm's been going off for over two hours now. Do you realize how late you are? What have you been doing in there this whole time?" Absently Krystal wondered what her mother would say if she answered that she hadn't been in her room at all but in the Labyrinth having a lovely chat with unicorns. Deciding that, that little subject would not go over well with her mom she quickly stuttered a lie.

"I got dressed this morning and felt dizzy. I've been sitting on my bed trying to regain my balance. I haven't been feeling real well. I'm sorry I didn't turn off my alarm…and that I worried you." To avoid the look she knew her mother must be giving her Krystal turned back into her bedroom to shut off the alarm.

"If you weren't feeling good you should have come downstairs and told me."

"Dizzy feeling, didn't want to fall down the stairs. That's why I haven't left my room. Little movements are okay but other then that…" The sentence was left to hang for effect. Sarah wasn't the only actress in the family and had yet to learn to see through her daughter's lies.

"Alright. Why don't you get back into your pajamas. I'll call the school and see if I can run by to pick up the things you missed." Krystal, happy for the distraction, let her mom do as she pleased. When Sarah left the room another figure entered.

"We were worried."

"I'm sorry."

"You're not really sick." The statement threw her for a loop.

"What?"

"You aren't really sick. You went to the Labyrinth." Taken aback by his words she could do little other then stare. Of course his next sentence brought her back. "Why didn't you take me with you?" Kenyon was about in tears. Krystal beckoned him over to the bed to join her. He did.

"It was not my choice to go…well at least not without you anyway."

"Uncle Toby will be here shortly. We can discuss this more then." With that the young boy exited the room as quickly and quietly as he had arrived. Sarah returned a moment after with a tray full of delicious smelling food. (AN: Yes I'm hungry as I'm writing this.) Krystal's stomach growled at the smell of bacon and eggs.

"I brought you some tea. It might help with the dizziness. I thought I told you to get into your pajamas." Pouting Krystal stood from the bed knowing the sooner she dressed the sooner she would get to eat. She frantically searched her room for the pajamas she had been wearing before her little trip to the Labyrinth. Realizing they weren't there she turned to her mother.

"I totally forgot that I put them away." Searching her drawer quickly she retrieved a white tank top and a pair of her old volleyball practice shorts. Quickly changing she walked back over to the bed and sat down. Her mother handed her tray to her exiting the room.

"If you need anything just yell. Your uncle will be here in a while. I'll send him up when he gets here." When her mother left Krystal felt bad for lying to her but she sure wasn't going to tell her the truth. She could just see how that conversation would go.

"Mom I'm not actually sick. I've been to the Labyrinth. I met up with a whole bunch of creatures. I've been going ever since I was little. Remember those pictures I used to draw? Yeah those were from my dreams of the Labyrinth. They are no longer dreams though. I'm actually visiting the Labyrinth and I ran into a pack of unicorns last night. They are trying to help me figure out what's going on. Oh and I've been in the palace. Kai and I are great friends. We met when I was seven. By the way I can do magic. Yeah that would really be a wonderful conversation." Krystal sighed and began to eat her breakfast. It was rather good to fill her empty stomach. She was sipping her tea when she heard a knock on the door downstairs. After a minute she heard someone running past her door followed by the scream of 'Uncle Toby'. She waited until she heard the footsteps heading up the stairs before removing the tray from her bed. Her uncle entered her room a moment later.

"I heard you were sick. Even though your brother says your not."

"I'd trust the little twerp on this one."

"Care to tell me what really happened then?"

"Sure. I was in the Labyrinth. I didn't just dream about it this time. I was actually there." Krystal watched as her uncle digested this new information. Suddenly her brother burst into the room.

"Kai's downstairs. Mom told me to come up here so he wouldn't see me. What's going on?"

"The unicorns are probably talking about the strange nobility that had been visiting the Underground from the Aboveground even though she has magic. I wonder if Kai will tell mom the truth." All three of the occupants grew quiet.

"Can't you use your magic to hear them?" Krystal nodded her head but looked slightly uncertain.

"I can but Kai will be able to tell. I'm not sure about mom so I'm not sure if we should risk it." Both males continued to pester her until she finally created a crystal that showed them the two figures down in the kitchen.

"Kai you know you're not supposed to come to the house unannounced like this."

"I'm sorry mother but the Underground is in need of your guidance once again. You see we've had quite a bit of visiting nobility recently and the palace hasn't been the same without you. It really needs a woman's touch."

"Why are the royals visiting now? Is you father holding balls again to try and find you a wife." Through the crystal they could see Kai's blush.

"No actually there are male suitors coming to court the goblin princess. Most recently the orc king and prince." Sarah paled at the mention of the orc king. She had, had a very horrifying experience with him when she had first gone back to the Underground. "When are you going to tell her mother?"

"She won't know. Neither will Kenyon. I want them to live normal lives. I want them to be normal."

"But they're not normal. You're trying to force them to be something that they aren't. With father not knowing that he has a daughter he runs the risk of starting a war between himself and the rest of the Underground. He can't keep the suitors away forever and you can't keep the truth from your kids forever."

"Kai Krystal already has dreams of the Labyrinth. She draws beautiful pictures of a place I'd rather forget. Kenyon tend to talk to himself late at night, then again I'm not sure that it really is himself that he's talking to. I want them to stay normal Kai. I don't want them to have obligations forced onto them. It wouldn't be right."

"Not telling them of their heritage and letting them decide what they want to do for themselves isn't right. Not telling father that he has more children isn't right." Kai sighed. "There is another reason I came to you though. It seems that the unicorns believe that they have met a creature of the Underground that resides Aboveground." Krystal winced. She knew where this conversation was going.

"How is that possible? Who is it?"

"I'm not sure yet so I'm trying to keep the unicorns quiet before word reaches the ears of the Goblin King and the lords of the neighboring lands. How are my siblings doing?"

"Krystals not feeling so well. She claims to be dizzy. Kenyon is healthy and as much of a handful as ever. I wonder about him sometimes though. He seems to be smarter then he lets on."

"That's common of children born in the Underground. The whole 'wise beyond their years' thing. I'm afraid I must bid you adieu mother. My assistance is needed back at the castle. I will report back when I have obtained more information."

"It was good to see you again Kai. Please come to your sister's play. She might not know you but I'd still appreciate it since she is you sister." Kai nodded then hugged his mother before disappearing. The trio watched as Sarah went over, opened the door, acted like she was saying goodbye, then closed it. Krystal dismissed the crystal with a wave of her hand and looked from her brother to uncle.

"Now what?"

"Well I'm going to take your brother downstairs. I suggest you get some rest." Krystal nodded her head watching her brother and uncle leave the room before lying down and making herself comfortable. In no time at all she was back asleep.

AN: Okay I'm really sorry for the delay but I've had a really bad case of writer's block and we've been vacationing. Though I don't have a job right now I'm finding precious little time to write my stories. But fear not good readers and faithful reviewers the next chapter will be sooner and possibly longer since I will be introducing a new character and going into some background of some of the characters already seen. Thanx for your patience.


	3. Author's Note

Sorry for the delay in chapters loyal readers but I would like you to know that I haven't given up on my fics. What has happened to the story you are currently reading is this, I write while at work so the writing is done on loose leaf paper and then hastily stuffed into my pockets when my employer decides to look. Most of these pieces of paper have vanished. Prays they haven't been thrown away Further more I had written the name of one of the characters that has made an appearance on another piece of loose leaf paper. (I really need to stop doing that.) It has disappeared into the chaotic abyss that is my room. (Currently being cleaned in hopes of finding said folded piece of paper) So until further notice (and the story is recovered) this fic is on hold. I just wanted to let you guys know that I had not forgotten you and you should not give up on the story. Also (in hopes of redemption in your eyes) a random winter chapter will be written and placed as a one shot. (The cold weather is depressing me) For those of you that follow FMA, Vampire Knight (yes I know it's a manga) and Yugioh there will be new stories posted up shortly along with an Inu/YYH crossover. So until then I apologize for the wait and I promise to do my best to finish the third chapter as quickly as I am able.


	4. Lost in the Underground

I apologize for the long delay on the chapter but I really had a difficult time finding the things that I had missplaced. Anyway I'm just happy to have this chapter up. I'm sorry if it sounds long and drawn out, that's because it is. I lost my Fairy Queen's name and didn't want to continue until I had located it. I really, really like her name and struggled with trying to find it for a week before I finally located it in a random box on my bedroom floor. So I thank you all for your patience and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I added in three new main characters instead of just one and I promise that the next chapter will be sooner and will refer to the Phantom of the Opera that had been mentioned in chapter one. Also if you like this story please check out my other ones. My FFVII is on hiatus at the moment seeing as how I haven't actually played the game. I'm also in the process of a few other stories that will be put up, but never fear my loyal readers I will continue to update and as a little treat for all of you I'm putting up my first dark fic in the Labyrinth section so be sure to check that out. Thanks for all your support. I love you guys. 3/20/08

When Krystal awoke she was definitely not in her room. The land around her was charred from the lava pits that were barely visible in the distance. Smoke made everything hazy. The beating of wings could be heard and it seemed to be getting louder the longer that she stood there. This was definitely the Underground, but it was no Goblin City. Suddenly the wings grew silent as a small tremor shook the ground beneath her. When it stopped she turned around. There behind her stood one of the demonic guards of the palace. Bethrezen had mentioned that if she ever ended up in his territory that she should beware these beasts. Though regular looking in appearance, horns, wings, molten looking skin, red coloration, they had a brute strength that surpassed the other demons as was granted by the demon king Uther. Krystal had really hoped that it was just a regular demon that would give her directions and/or escort her to the palace. Now she just hoped she could talk her way out of this.

"You're trespassing on demon lands."

"That's not entirely my fault. You see I didn't know that these were demon lands and I didn't exactly have the option of coming here." Okay so it wasn't entirely true but demons weren't known for their brains. "Do you think you could take me to Lord Bethrezen?"

"I'm afraid that no one can see Lord Bethrezen without an appointment, further more you have never been a guest in the royal court, I also see no escorts or offering." Krystal began to panic slightly. How was she supposed to tell him that she was dreaming so she had no escorts and if she knew a gift was required then she would have fallen asleep with something in her hands even though she wasn't entirely sure that it would have made it here with her anyway. She'd never tried it before.

"Well I came alone and I have no offering because as I've already stated I had no intention of coming here."

"Then leave."

"Before I do that I really must speak with Bethrezen." She knew her mistake the moment the words left her lips. No nobility that had a wish to live would ever not use a title in the territory of another. Especially in front of a suboordaniate who didn't know who you were.

"You have insualted my Lord. You shall die where you stand." As the demon drew his sword Krystal began to wonder if this was going to be how she died. Then a thought struck her as the oaf was bringing down his sword, why didn't she just teleport herself to the throne room with her magic? Granted it was impolite but it was better then ending up dead. Not a minute after she thought it she was there. The throne room was more cramped then she had remembered it being. Tables of scrolls were scattered around the room, books were strewn everywhere, and the throne itself had been knocked onto it's side. Krystal wondered what had happened when a voice came from behind the throne.

"You know you should give someone a warning before you just pop in like that."

"I apologize but I thought it better then getting beheaded." Uther, king of the demons stood from behind the throne. He was relatively human looking. Five foot seven with short black hair and a pale complexion. The only real way, unless you fought him, to tell that he was a demon was his eyes. They were a deep crimson and serpent like in appearance.

"Beheaded? Where did you end up?" She had to think about that. She hadn't really had a lot of time to try and figure out where she had been.

"I think I was over by the south borders lava pits. Of course I wasn't been granted much time to look around before one of the bufoons you keep around the castle spotted me." She saw Uther cringe.

"That would explain the abrupt arrival."

"Once again I do apologize for that, but as you've heard my options were limited. I'm surprised he didn't follow right away with magic." At that Uther smiled showing a mouthful of pointed teeth.

"He can't. After the last incident we had with a visiting royal I stripped all but the personal bodyguards of myself, and my son, of the magic I had once allowed them." She understood entirely. Kai had told her that the lady of the fairies had come for an unexpected visit. A wraith had chased her into the forest of the forgotten. She had been lucky to be spotted by one of the guards but unlucky enough to be mistaken for a spy. The end result was the death of a servant and a very shaken Fairy Queen. 

"Well I thank you and the Lady that made it so. I don't think I would still be standing here if he still had his magic."

"You're quite welcome. I take it you've come to see my son. I believe you can find him in the library, he should be studying. If he isn't there you should be able to come across him in the garden. Whilst you are there I shall have a word with my guards concerning you."

"Thank you Lord Uther you've been most helpful."

"Oh one more think before you leave my dear. Will you be joining us for lunch?"

"I'm not sure how long I'll be visiting for so I wouldn't inform the cook just yet." With that Krystal left to locate the demon prince. The library was her first stop. When she entered it she quickly realized that he wasn't there. Leaving the room she hurried to make her way to the gardens. Walking the gardens took about 10 minutes (AN: Demons are more violent then anything so everything they have is small and easily replacable in case a fight breaks out.) and after completing it she still had not found the prince. Her next stop was not one that Uther had suggest but it was another of his frequent haunts and that is where she found him. He was in the stables groom his horse. It was one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever laid eyes on. It was as black as midnight, it's burgandy eyes contrasting with it's coat but not as much as it's silver mane and tail. The most striking feature of course were it's wings, they were leathery bat wings. Krystal smiled to herself. It had been a dream of hers to ride such a beast and tame it but never break it. The creature whinned, like a normal horse, at her approach. Bethrezen, who had been too enthralled by what he was doing to sense her prescence, spun around to face her then physically relaxed upon recognizing her.

"My, my, jumpy aren't we?"

"We wouldn't be if people didn't sneak up on us."

"People didn't sneak. I left my aura on full display and you still didn't pick up on it. I say you're just out of it." She stood in front of Bethrezen. They had been friends since they were little. It was customary that children of royalty in the Underground spend sometime Aboveground. She had first met Bethrezen in third grade. When he entered into the school it had been under the name Mark Schultz. The other kids had avoided 'Mark' saying that he was creepy. Krystal had befriended him but only after he apologized for the rude remarks he had made about her. Demons had a weird way of expressing their feelings and didn't trust easily. After becoming friends 'Mark' had told her who he really was and so she shared her secret with him as well. Both made a promise not to tell anyone who the other was. It was only after 'Mark' left in the seventh grade to return back to the Underground that he discovered that no one there knew the Goblin Princess existed. Bethrezen had matured since she had seen him last. His raven black hair held a red strand on the left side of his face, his skin was paler then his fathers, his eyes a darker shade, and he stood about five nine.

"I wasn't out of it I was just distracted."

"Being off your guard can cost you your life. Would you really trust someone so much?"

"No I don't even trust those who guard my life with it."

"Yet it seems you trust your mount." The horse drew their attention with a flap of its wings. "I would trust mine as well, assuming I had one of course." Cautiously Krystal stretched her hand out and stroked the muzzle of the horse. It seemed rather content. 

"Chaos has never let another touch him. Not even my father or the men I place in charge of him, yet he seems to accept you." Krystal was stunned. Lord Uther had never laid hands on this magnificent creature?

"If it's not to bold to ask, how did you come across it then?"

"It's an interesting story best saved for another time. Tell me m'lady what I have done to have you grace me with your prescence."

"I fell into your lands and ran across one of your main guards. I then frightened your father or at least put him into attack mode. Being here isn't of my own accord. I came seeking your help hoping that I could be so humble as to recieve it." She could just see the smirk on Bethrezen's face as she bowed to him.

"Well my lady I'd be honored to lend you a hand but I fear I am much too busy to assist you. Perhaps my father would be more helpful in this situation."

"I'm afraid that he is also detained with matters more important then my own. I fear that I'll have to return to the land of my father and be discovered."

"If I may offer a bit of comfort. Your brother would never allow your father to know of you until the time is right. You see those who know of you fight to keep your secret. We hold you in the highest reguard."

"It's not the fear that someone will give away my secret but that I will betray myself. My father would sense goblin magic that's not his own or Kai's and immediately question it. I would doom myself." Bethrezen placed a hand on her shoulder to show his support.

"If you don't mind a little turbulance I could use my magic to send you there." Krystal smiled at him. This was the Bethrezen she had befriended all those years ago. Before she could think better of it she enveloped him in a hug to show him her appreciation. After a minute he stepped out of her embrace. "Your highness that's no way to act around a potential suitor." Instead of the smile that had been there before a smirk now occupied Krystal's face.

"Are you saying my lord that you want to court me?"

"All I said was a potential suitor not that I would offer myself as such. Now be gone with you before you upset the balance of my kingdom further." The next thing she knew Krystal was standing outside the Labyrinth feeling woozie and disoriented. Aside from that she was no worse for wear. Shrugging off the uncomfortable feeling that the trip left behind she turned to the doors leading into the Labyrinth. 

"It figures I would be left here. I wonder what he was thinking. Especially after I got myself in trouble last time. Oh well." With that Krystal headed into a land that was no longer unfamiliar to her. Placing her hands on the door to the beginning of the great maze she used her strength to open it only wide enough so that she could slip through. Smiling widely at her wonderful accomplishment she began to wander her father's Labyrinth. The first thing she noticed upon entering was the Labyrinth hadn't changed since she had wandered through it the other night. The second thing was that the plants were dieing in that area. She questioned it knowing that her father would have never allowed something like that to happen.

"Unless he's unware of the danger. The Labyrinth falling apart right under his nose." Of course it only made sense that whoever was doing this was taking advantage of Jareth's distraction and it was a BIG distraction. Reaching out she touched one of the dried vines. Slowly she released her magic into it rejuvenating the plants in that area.

"Thank the stars I've finally found someone that can help me through this god forsaken maze." Krystal whirled around to face the person behind her. Standing before her was a woman that could be described as ethreal. She stood just shorter then Krystal making her 5' 10". Her skin had a silver glow to it. Her hair fell to her waist in flowing auburn tresses. Her skirts billowed out around her. Continously flowing in a nonexistent wind. Krystal thought she was beautiful but blanched at her wording of the wonderful structure that they were currently surrounded by.

"M'lady I would appreciate it if you wouldn't refer to the Labyrinth as a god forsaken maze." The woman looked startled by Krystal's request but nodded anyway.

"My apologies. I've been going in circles for 3 hours now and am probably late for my appointment with his majesty."

"With all due respect M'lady can't you just magic yourself to the castle?" The woman looked frustrated.

"That wouldn't be a problem if the orc king hadn't showed up unannounced."

"Begging your pardon but what does that have to do with you not being able to magic yourself to the castle?"

"Well the goblins were sent into such a uproar that his majesty didn't want anymore unexpected visitors so he placed up a barrier to prevent the use of magic in the Labyrinth and the castle."

"Couldn't you just use your magic outside the Labyrinth to get into the castle?"

"Not without his majesty's magic interferring."

"I see. Well would you like some assistance getting to the castle? It just so happens I was on my way there anyway."

"Thank you that would be much appreciated. You're an angel."

"I wouldn't say that. Now the first thing to know about the Labyrinth is always remember where you are.You might not always know where you're going or where you've been but where you are is always important. From there you can find your way wherever." The woman smiled at the girl's logic that was so much like that of the man in the castles.

"So where are we?"

"We are about 8 steps from the door to the Labyrinth." The woman sighed in exasperation. "Not to fret dear lady for I know the way through this frusterating maze." With that Krystal began to lead the lost monarch through the ever changing walls. After several minutes the lady wasn't apparently feeling releaved that they were finally moving.

"Where are the turns? This is a Labyrinth isn't it?"

"Yes M'lady it is. We're coming up on a turn right now but it's not the one we're looking for." The noble looked confused. "If it will put your mind at ease the turn we're looking for is across the way from a little blue worm."

"A little blue worm?"

" 'Allo." Krystal smiled.

"Yes a little blue worm. Good day." She smiled at the worm then turned around to find...a wall. "Um excuse me. Where's the opening that's supposed to be here?"

"Sadly you just missed it. It left about 3 minutes ago."

"Left?! How could it leave? Stone structures don't just grow legs, get up and walk away...well not normally anyway. I mean there are exceptions-" Krystal tuned her out then. Apparently whichever land this noble was from didn't know that the Labyrinth changed, just thought it changed for wish aways, or didn't believe the stories.

"That's alright we'll just call it back."

"That's not possible!"

"Second thing you need to know is that in the Labyrinth everything is possible and nothing is what it seems...well rarely anyway." Placing her ear up against the wall where the opening was normally she listened to the Labyrinth, letting it talk to her. After a few moments she pulled away and started counting the cobblestones under her feet.

"What are you hoping to accomplish?"

"I'm hoping to get our entrance back." When she found the cobblestone she was looking for she stomped on it twice. The sound of grinding stone echoed off the walls. Suddenly the wall was replaced by the entryway once again.

"Now I'm very glad I ran into you my dear." They began to take the left path when the worm stopped them.

"Hey hang on!" The woman just had to turn around. "Don't go that way."

"What was that?"

"He said don't go that way. Of course that's the fastest way to get to the castle."

"So he's trying to send us the wrong way?"

"Not on purpose. He watches out for those who traverse the Labyrinth. Jareth is a terribly powerful ruler. He does what he thinks is best and tries to protect the wisher from him. Doesn't always work but he tries. It's the nature of all the creatures here."

"I didn't know that. I guess there's a lot about the Labyrinth that we were never taught because we're not usually directly involved with it or its inhabitants."

"I can see that since about the only person you would see would be Jar-his majesty." Krystal hated to use Jareth's title. She usually just called him Jareth, father, or dad which came more natrually.

"I've noticed you used his name before. You're either very brave or very stupid. I'm opting for the first since you're helping me get through this...maze." Krystal noticed the restraint the woman had used when referring to the Labyrinth.

"Well we best be on our way. Have a good day Mr. Worm."

"Hey hang on!"

"What is it now Mr. Worm?"

"I have a name."

"What?"

"I said I have a name."

"Well what is it so the next time I see you I can call you by your name."

"Prescott."

"Well it was very nice to see you again Prescott. Now if you'll excuse us we have a castle to get to before night fall. Have a good day Prescott, oh and say hi to your wife for me." With that Krystal ushered the noble into the opening to the left before the worm, Prescott, could deter them anymore. As soon as they stepped through, the entrance closed making the woman in front of her jump. "Relax the Labyrinth changes. You can't be too jumpy around this place because you never know what you're going to run into next. Speaking of which when the guarded doors are in sight we're going to make a fast right to avoid getting trapped with them. We'll move into the underground tunnels from there."

"Underground tunnels?"

"They're used for getting through the Labyrinth faster. The mortals that aquire the books don't know about them because they were never mentioned. His majesty likes to watch them run the Labyrinth. If they're underground he can't very well do that can he? Anyway they were created in case the goblins ever had to evacuate the city." 

"Have the goblins ever evacuated the city?"

"No, not as of yet. The tunnels are only known to a select few. Speaking of the tunnels there are the doors turn right quickly or that path will be lost to us and we'll be forced to take a much longer route." The woman did as she was told. Sure enough after they got out of the way it closed itself off. "Jareth...uh his majesty had created the tunnels incase a magical war broke out between the Fae of the Underground. He wanted a way to ensure that his subjects would be kept safe and wouldn't be destroyed by his enemies. They've always faired well in the battles though so these tunnels have gotten no real use. Unfortunately the cleaners still run through it so we must be careful." Tapping on a few bricks on the wall opened a door in the pathway.

"I think at the next council meeting I'll recommend that children of the Underground should be taught more about the neighboring lands."

"I think that would be a splendid idea." With that said they descended into the tunnels. The passageway was cramped and hardly lit but somehow they made it down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom the monarch continued walking ahead of Krystal.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. We may not be in the area where the most traps are laid but still there are traps and creatures down here that will cause mischeif or hurt you." 

"Don't fret, my magic will still work down here."

"How can you be so sure? Your magic doesn't work in the Labyrinth and we're still partially in it. Besides you didn't even know the tunnels were here." 

"You might have a point." A noise behind them interrupted their conversation. Choosing to ignore it they turned to each other to continue their discussion, that is until it got constantly louder. Finally realizing that something was wrong the Fae decided it might be a good idea to actually pay attention to the sound. 

"What is it?" Krystal shushed her in the hopes of hearing the sound more clearly. After a moment she realized exactly what it was.

"It's the cleaners!"

"The what?"

"The cleaners. Run!" Krystal took off down the path not caring if the noble followed or not. She was NOT going to be killed in her homeland saving a noble that was probably planning to start a war against her father. Besides the cleaners weren't to be taken lightly. They were dangerous to even the goblins and only Jareth could control them. Knowing things didn't look so good she took the first turn she saw. Swerving to the left she chanced a glance behind her. The woman she was escorting to the palace could be seen running past the turn. When Krystal thought things couldn't get worse...they did. The cleaners had taken the turn along with her. Well at least the noble was safe. As that thought entered her mind a scream rang out from the direction the woman had run.

"Well so much for that." With the cleaners right on her tail there wasn't much she could do. Hoping that it would work Krystal tried to form a crystal. She was so startled when one appeared in her hand that she dropped it. The sound of it shattering startled her out of her stupor.

"Of course! It makes sense now, why didn't I think of it before? Jareth uses goblin magic. Seeing as I'm his daughter it would only make sense that I would have the same magic as him, and his magic isn't blocked." Thankful for her new revelation she created another crystal. Throwing it at one of the walls she turned into the opening it had created. The cleaners continued down the path she had just left. Apologizing softly to the Labyrinth for altering it, she quickly patched the hole then went to find the monarch she had gotten seperated from. It was easy enough to find where she had lost the frightened woman, not going to be easy to find where the woman had wandered off to. Apparently, in her upset and terrified state she had thought it was a good idea to move. Now Krystal had the difficult task of finding her. Creatures that got lost down here seldom made it out alive.The scream she heard had been one of utter terror. Part of her said that it was a good thing that the woman was gone. She could make better time, wouldn't have to worry about someone else, and she wouldn't have to listen to the woman prattle on. The other part disagreed profusely. She didn't mind having a companion because she was talking to someone else from the Underground, she didn't really have to look after the woman, she usually staid close enough to protect, and she wasn't that cruel. Sadly Krystal's darker side hated to lose.It would most certainly rear its ugly head again sometime soon. Krystal feared that because she knew it would come back with a vengence. For the time being, however, she had more important things to worry about, like where the missing monarch had run off to. Relying on her instincts and help from the Labyrinth, Krystal began to move back the way she had come. The Labyrinth shifted behind her forcing her in the right direction. She traveled for what seemed like hours before finally coming across the distraught monarch.

"M'lady are you alright? What happened?" She must have startled the woman because she jumped. Suddenly coming out of her trance like state the woman burst into tears. Feeling horrible Krystal patted the sobbing monarch on the shoulder. She guessed the Labyrinth would do that to anyone who wasn't familiar with it. Granted Krystal wasn't really used to it but her dreams had given her some insight to the workings of the maze. Comforting the now hysterical woman, Krystal tried to get her to talk.

"What happened to you M'lady?"

"I..I couldn't find you. Then a shadow came out of the wall. I ran and the creature gave chase. I tripped, ripped my beatiful gown, and broke a nail." Krystal thought over what the monarch had said. A shadow creature? In the Labyrinth? Maybe they existed on the demonic plains but certainly not here. Pushing that thought aside for later she smiled at the woman.

"My apologies. I did not mean for us to get seperated. Of course I found when we were that I can use my magic. So it seems that one good thing has come from this mess."

"So it would seem. So use your magic to take us to the castle."

"I'm afraid that I can't m'lady but I can take us as far to the castle as the tunnels allow."

"If you can use your magic then maybe I can use mine as well." Krystal watched while the woman tried to do...something. "It didn't work."

"I see that. Here take my hand." Holding out her hand Krystal waited for the woman to take it. After a moments hesitation she accepted. "Now close your eyes." The monarch gave her a calculating look. "Trust me." Another minute and the woman complied. Using her magic Krystal teleported them to the end of the tunnels. Awaiting them was another set of stairs. This set could easily be seen thanks to the sunlight streaming throughthe opening that the stairs led to. "Here we are."

"Well where exactly would here be?"

"We're at the entrance to the Goblin City. When we walk up those stairs we'll be at the gate." The woman looked skeptical. "What? Don't believe me? Why don't you go first?" The woman hesitated then began to treck up the stairs. Krystal followed her, smile big on her face. When they finally reached the top of the stairs she was blinded momentarily by the drastic change in lighting. Once her eyes adjusted she survayed the land. Behind her was the junkyard. The moving piles of trash on top of creatures easily visible. Infront of her the gates to her home. Buildings just barely visible above the high stone wall. "It's beautiful." Smiling to herself Krystal moved to where the monarch stood. "I suggest that we get you to the castle quickly M'lady before you're late for your meeting with his highness."

"I suppose you're right." With that both woman headed down the hill they were standing on. As soon as they reached the gates Krystal turned to her companion.

"This is where I leave you M'lady. The castle is a straight shot from here and this part of the Labyrinth doesn't change. Goblins are such simple minded creatures that if it did they'd be lost forever." The lady bowed to her and began to walk into the city when she turned around.

"Oh in all the excitement it seems that I forgot my manners." She bowed to Krystal once again. "My name is Caelia. I'm Queen of the Fairies." She waited patiently for Krystal to introduce herself as was only polite.

"Oh please your Majesty I am but a humble servant of M'Lord. My name is of no importance to him neither to you. I'm just glad that I could be of assistance." She quickly fled back into the tunnels before the lady could ask her anything else. "The Fairy Queen...the same one that got lost in demon territory, got lost here. I wonder if they actually educate their children in geography of the Underground or if it's just a bunch of wild rumors." Finding a decently comfortable spot of ground Krystal sat with her head resting against the wall. Now that she thought about it she was rather exhausted. She hadn't slept the night prior and it was beginning to catch up to her. Deciding that she was only going to rest for a few minutes, her eyes got heavy, slowly closing of their own accord.


	5. A midday meal

Sorry for such the long delay on the update. I didn't mean to take so long but I had issues finding a place to stop. Also I've had a lot to do not to mention the occasional writer's block. Not to mention I collect My Little Ponies and have started customizing them to earn a little extra money. I'm waiting on pony hair so that I can do a series of Twilight ponies.

Krystal awoke feeling groggy. She had, had such a wild dream. At least she felt rested. Glancing towards her window something in her peripheral vision caught her eye. Getting up from her bed she hurriedly made her way to the vanity. The once solid surface was disturbed by ripples. Tentatively Krystal stretched her hand out to touch it. As her fingers brushed the moving surface it grew more violent. Immediately she retracted her hand. The violent ripples were soon replaced by the face of her concerned brother.

"Kai!"

"Krystal. Are you alright? What happened?

"What is it that you are referring to Kai?"

"Your little visit to the Underground today. What was that all about?" Krystal attempted to make her hazy mind focus on what Kai was saying. Sadly she had too little sleep lately and had just recently woken up. Comprehending things was not her strong point at the moment.

"Sorry Kai. I'll have to call you back." Touching her hand to the mirror once more the face of her brother faded and hers appeared a moment later. Rubbing her tired eyes she looked at her reflection. Her hair lay in a rumpled mess around her face; her eyes were glazed over hardly noticing her reflection at all. She rubbed her eyes once more before making herself comfortable on her vanity bench. A knocking at her door drew her attention away from her bedridden appearance.

"Who's there?" Her speech came out rather slurred thanks to the slow movement of her brain.

"Krystal you better be ready for school. You're going to be late if you don't hurry." Her mother's steps retreated down the stairs. Krystal glanced at the clock almost dreading the time. Finding that her mother was right Krystal began forcing a brush through her hair. No breakfast for her. Deciding that her hair was as good as it was going to get she 

hurried out her door. Surprisingly she was already dressed for the day. Had she fallen asleep like that? Her mind tried to follow her but it was still too early for it to work properly. Rushing to the kitchen she grabbed a peach from the fruit bowl and headed out the door. Not thinking of anything else she made her way to the college campus at a sprint. As she quickly began devouring the fruit it briefly crossed her mind that they didn't keep peaches in the house. Slowing a bit she looked at the fruit in her hand. It was definitely a peach. Her progress to the school stopped altogether at this realization. Her mother refused to buy peaches and the children understood the reason and respected her wishes. Questions began to form in Krystal's mind. How did it get in the house? Who placed it there? Where had it come from to begin with? The college was visible up ahead but Krystal paid no mind to it as she hurriedly rushed past it. Something weird was going on, something that she was going to get to the bottom of. She rushed to the bookstore that she helped out in when she felt that school wasn't necessary, she had something big on her mind, or something was terribly bothering her. Today was a combination of those things. Krystal sighed in relief as the familiar sign above a door that she was fast approaching read, **Beyond Time**. Rushing through the door the bell announced her arrival to the elderly lady that ran the shop. She looked up from the copy of Pride and Prejudice that she had been engulfed in. Smiling warmly at Krystal the woman marked her page and put the book beneath the counter.

"Well I hadn't expected to see you here today. It's a most pleasant surprise. I have to wonder though, what brings you here?" Krystal smiled softly at the woman.

"Tabitha I need to know what it is that you know. I know that you know something that you didn't tell me the last time that I came to see you like this."

"Ah, then it's happened has it?"

"What's happened Taby?" The little woman behind the counter wrinkled her nose at the nickname. "Tabitha I need you to tell me what it is that you know that I don't." Krystal held the peach up for her inspection. The old woman gasped and took the fruit from her hands. After a few minutes of careful inspection the woman handed it back.

"It's a peach." Krystal sighed frustrated.

"I KNOW it's a peach. What I want to know is where it came from."

"My guess would be a supermarket." Krystal knew that the woman was just giving the most rational explanation. Nothing about this was rational though. The woman knew everything there was to know about her family and more. The peach had not simply 

been purchased. Her mother had acquired a phobia of sorts after eating the enchanted peach in the Labyrinth. Now she couldn't even go down the produce isle for fear of spotting the fruit that she was so terrified of. Tabitha knew that this wasn't just a peach that had been purchased from the supermarket. She ushered Krystal into the back room. "My child lets see if the fates will tell us anything about what is to come. I expect that the payment will be the same as usual?" Krystal sighed before forming a crystal and handing it to the old woman. Krystal gave magical favors in exchange for answers. Placing it on the table delicately the woman proceeded to uncover her crystal ball. "Remember child you can only see what the Fates deem necessary for this point in time." She nodded. How could she forget? On her thirteenth birthday she had come to the seer for guidance. She only saw two days in the future where her dog was hit by a car. Thankfully she prevented that from happening. Sadly he died a week later of heart failure. It was almost more then she could accept at the time but it had taught her a harsh lesson. Not all things can be changed or avoided and those that can be don't necessarily have better outcomes. The ball was filled with a thick mist as Tabitha waved her hands expertly over it. "I see your father."

"Is he alright? Nothing bad is going to happen to him is it?" Krystal worried for his safety and health. After all almost everything that Tabitha had seen in her life dealt with death and despair.

"Relax child, he is upset but nothing more. I see darkness…a terrible darkness that creeps across the land like a plague. Yet your father is blind to it." She wished the woman would tell her something she didn't already know. "I see a man who has yet to reveal himself to you. A man that is in need of your help. I also see a young prince whose powers will aid your own in a coming war that will ravage the land of the Underground. I see great suffering." She knew that was coming. It never failed. "But I also see great joy. A time of peace. A reunion. A light in the darkness. Now the crystal has gone blank." They sat in silence for a few moments as what had been said sank in. Krystal was worried for the Underground but at the same time was worried for herself. Someone was in need of her help. Someone that she didn't know. She wasn't too keen on helping people without reason to trust them. Shaking her head she glanced at Tabitha who was smiling broadly at her.

"You're withholding information from me again aren't you Tabitha?" The old witch just shrugged and ushered Krystal back out into the store.

"You shall know when the time comes young one."

"You always say that Taby and I'm always left wondering if that time will ever come."



"Be patient and have faith in your magic. Now I do believe that you are late for play practice." Glancing at the clock on the wall she swore under her breath wondering how the woman did that.

"I'll be back Tabitha to discuss the peach and several other things after play practice." With that Krystal was gone.

In the Underground

Kai was having a horrible time keeping things under control. It seemed that his sister had helped the Fairy Queen to the castle. This was not the worst of his problems. While discussing a treaty with his father she had inquired about the underground tunnels and the young woman who had brought her safely to the castle. Jareth politely replied that he had no idea of whom she spoke. The woman then proceeded to describe his sister to the Goblin King. His father in return stated that he still had no idea of whom she spoke but would see to it that she was found so that the Fairy Queen could thank her properly. Of course that was not the only reason why Jareth would try to find her. Oh no, she had taken the Queen down into the tunnels. Very few aside from the royal family knew that they existed. He would want her found for her knowledge. Thankfully she was safe Aboveground. Then the worry of when she would appear below next came. If she was suddenly spotted then they would, most certainly, have a lot of explaining to do. This still was not the worst of his problems. Dinner with the Orc King and his son had been an evening that he couldn't forget no matter how much he wished to. They had announced half way through dinner that until they had confirmed themselves that there was no Goblin Princess they would be staying in the castle. His father had been rather enraged at the news and kindly excused himself. The Fairy Queen had sent an apologetic look in Kai's direction which he responded to with a small smile. After dinner they all gathered in the throne room to discuss sleeping arrangements when the Fairy Queen announced that she would be staying as well until she could properly thank the girl that helped her. Kai was slightly comforted by the news but Jareth was not. All of the nobility were sent to their rooms and his father had transported himself to his office. This gave Kai the time that he needed to contact his sister which he had done via her vanity mirror. Sadly he had learned nothing from the call. His sister was too groggy and out of it to respond with any sense of coherent thought. Sighing frustrated he decided that he would try again later and in the meantime he needed to attend to his duties as Kai, Prince of the Goblins, Heir to the Goblin throne. Not like he really wanted it anyway. Proceeding down the hall to the 

door that led out to the training grounds he got part of the conversation between Soubias and Toubard as he passed their rooms.

"You know that he's hiding her here somewhere."

"She's probably where his Queen is. I mean that pretty little mortal hasn't been around for a while."

"Do you suspect that she's in the world Above?"

"It's quite possible. If we don't find them here I think that a vacation is in order." This is NOT what Kai needed. He was going to the training grounds to loosen up and get rid of some of his stress. Also he needed to oversee the training of the army. If you turned your back for too long they got sloppy and lazy. If war broke out that wouldn't do. Backtracking Kai decided to try and contact his sister again.

Aboveground

Krystal had just made it in time to use 'fashionably late' as an excuse. Her drama teacher, Mr. Thorp, really didn't mind. The graying man knew that she didn't need to practice by herself or with the others but he liked the others to practice with her. She had laughed when he first explained that to her. Running into the dressing room Krystal was shocked to find her brother standing there.

"Kai what are you doing here?"

"I have to be quick or father will wonder where I am. The Orc King and Prince are looking for you. When they find that you're not in the Underground they'll search for you here." She stopped thinking for a moment as she processed what he had told her. The Orc King and Prince had gone to the Goblin City to ask the king for his permission to court her. No doubt they had taken many extravagant gifts to offer both her and her family. Unlike everyone else though, they had not been discouraged so easily. Instead of giving up and going home like all the other royals had they were determined to find her whether she wanted to be found or not.

"Alright so what are we going to do?"

"Well I'll need to talk to father and let him know that they're going after mother. That's all he really needs to know. He'll do anything to keep her safe even though he doesn't really show it and they're not really together anymore."



"They're after mom?"

"Well they figured that if they found her then they'd find you."

"And I always thought that orcs were stupid." Krystal sighed as she walked behind a rack of clothes to begin getting ready for her practice. "There's much that needs done. Sadly I can't discuss this with you right now. I need to get dressed and head out to practice. If you don't mind waiting then you can stay and watch." Krystal had sounded hopeful. She wanted her brother to stay. Sadly they both knew that Kai had other obligations.

"I wish that I could but as I said before father will wonder where I am if I'm gone too long."

"I guess that I'll just talk to you later then." With that she felt the magical spike in the air as Kai returned to their home below. Finishing with the horribly difficult dress Krystal made her way to the stage to take her place in the next scene. When she got there she found that she wasn't needed because Christine had just been returned to the Opera Populaire. Krystal sat down next to their director.

"They're doing quite well don't you agree?"

"Honestly? No they're not. They're not following the rhythm well. Also Meg and Raoul are off." Her director listened for a moment then nodded.

"You're right." He called a halt to the practice to let the actors know what they were doing wrong so they could correct it. After a few more tries they got the hang of it. After a few more songs Krystal finally got to go onto the stage. They had skipped back to the part where Raoul finally comes to talk to Christine after her performance. He wanted Krystal to interact with him. The boy that was playing the part was shy. His people skills were very minimal and he was doing the best he could to be on stage with her. She dreaded the first night they performed. He'd be utterly terrified of the people sitting out in the crowd. He was doing rather well in her opinion though. He stepped close to her as he spoke. Once that was accomplished they skipped to the roof scene. This was a little more difficult for the boy. It seemed that he had problems with being that close to her. Holding her was something that he did and she had practiced the art of creating the illusion of him holding her close but not. The audience would see him holding her tenderly when in all actuality he was holding her a good distance away from himself. The only problem was that he tended to hold her too far away from himself. She would end up having to pull him closer to her, he would freak, let go, and 

move half way across the stage. He was improving rather well though. It took them forever to get him to hold her at all. They had managed to get him closer this time when his mother came to retrieve him. It seemed that he had forgotten that they were going out of town and they needed to leave early. He apologized to everyone before leaving. Mr. Thorp told Krystal that she could leave seeing as the one she was supposed to be working with was gone.

Underground

Kai was having a tough time talking to his father. After being thoroughly upset by the visiting monarchs Jareth had buried himself in paper work. Sadly he believed that once he started something he was going to continue it until it was finished.

"Father this is important."

"Not as important as the threat of war that keeps cropping up on the southern border. I can't believe that the Ogres would be so bold as to threaten to go to war with us." Kai sighed. If he wasn't going to let him explain he better just come out and say it.

"Mother's in danger." That got the Goblin King's attention rather quickly. Standing swiftly from his desk the King strode towards his son.

"Sarah's in danger? From what?" Yeah that was definitely the father that he knew.

"I overheard two of our unwanted guests talking and they said that if they don't find my sister then they're going to find mom and see if she's with her." Kai realized his slip but didn't let it show. Maybe his father hadn't caught it.

"So those fools think that they'll find something with Sarah. They'd put her life at risk just to appease they're curiosity. They follow a rumor here and then endanger the Queen of Goblins. Who do they think they are?" Kai bowed and left his father's study as he continued his rant about ignorant orcs and the messes that lesser creatures get themselves into. Kai left a message on Krystal's mirror telling her that things would be alright and that their father was going to intervene. After leaving the message Kai went about heading to the training grounds again.

Jareth had been pacing his study after Kai told him about the idiotic orcs' plans to go after Sarah. This was not something that he would allow. Sarah would not be placed in 

harms way. The Underground would not know of her existence. The only ones that knew that Sarah was Jareth's queen were his family, subjects and few others that lived outside the Labyrinth walls. Jareth decided that he was going to have a talk with the monarchs. There were certain things that they could and could not do in his home. This was definitely on the 'can't do' list. Before that though, he needed advice. There were certain ways to go about dealing with nobility. He was not good at it. Until recently he had rarely had to deal with any of the others in the Underground at all. There was only one person who he trusted to give him this advice. It was the witch, Tabitha. She resided Aboveground now but could be easily located. She had been one of his most trusted subjects until about 12 years ago when she requested that he let her take up residence in the Aboveground. He figured he owed her as much and let her do as she wished. It looked like now was a good time to pay her a visit. Taking the form of a barn owl Jareth left his castle to go above and find the witch.

Aboveground

Needless to say the rehearsal hadn't gone the way that she had planned but with getting let out of it early gave her the chance to go back and talk to Tabitha sooner then she had hoped. Sadly when she arrived at the store the lights were off and the sign hanging on the door read closed. Why would Tabitha close the store this early? It was only about two in the afternoon. Her normal work hours were from noon to five and sometimes as late as midnight. Krystal pressed her face up to the store window to see if Tabitha was really in there or not. After several minutes of waiting to catch a sign of movement or see a glimpse of the woman herself Krystal decided to head home. Her day was shot anyway and there was no way that she was going to be able to sit through her anatomy lecture feeling like this. Heading in the direction of her house movement caught her eye. Looking closer she spotted a barn owl that had perched itself on the back of a bench close to her. The creature seemed familiar and drastically out of place but that's not what startled Krystal the most. It was the eyes. A mismatched pair of brown and blue eyes stared at her from his location. Suddenly it made sense. Her father had travelled here for some reason that obviously had to do with Tabitha. She would close the shop so that no one else mistakenly ran into the Goblin King. Figuring that it was better if she didn't stick around she made a low bow to the bird and headed on her way. When she reached her house her mind began to flood with all the unanswered questions that she had. She ignored her mother's questions and locked herself in her room.



"Father is here in the Aboveground. Kai must have gotten through to him. I wonder what he'll be doing to keep mom safe." Suddenly movement at her mirror drew her attention. There was a message from Kai. You could always tell the real thing from a recording. If Kai had really been standing there he would have looked more worried, scared that he would be caught talking to her, he also would have Hoggle standing at the door keeping watch and shooing away any curious passersby. Krystal tapped the glass twice and her brother's form shimmered to life.

"Krystal I have spoken with father and he's rather upset about what the orcs have planned. I mentioned nothing of you even though you and I need to speak at your earliest convenience. I need to know if you interacted with anyone specific the last time you were here. I know that this morning you were disoriented and unfocused so I ask that you respond back as soon as you are able. Oh and Hoggle says that you need to come and visit him. I don't think that he remembers you but he wants to see you. I also think that you should bring some of your drawings down here. I've had a room kept aside for your art. And remember should you need me for any reason just call." Krystal smiled as the reflection of her brother faded. If Jareth was here then she could freely roam her land without fear of him finding her. It would also give her a chance to talk with her brother. They hadn't really spent any quality time together. She missed him something awful. Nodding her head at her decision she called out to Kenyon. He had claimed that he wished to visit the Labyrinth and now was the perfect opportunity. Moments later his little head popped into her room.

"Yes?"

"Come in and close the door. We're going to be taking a little trip." Kenyon did as he had been instructed. Krystal grabbed his hand when he approached her and in minutes they were in the Underground.

"Wow." Krystal watched with amusement as her brother took in his surroundings. "We're actually here aren't we?" Krystal nodded before grabbing his hand and leading him down the hill towards the Goblin City. She had never been able to go past the great wall. As they approached the gate Krystal felt her excitement build. She was finally going to get to see the Goblin city. A guard stopped them just short of their destination.

"Halt. Who goes there?"

"We're Jar-" Krystal placed a hand over Kenyon's mouth to silence him. It wouldn't do either of them any good to be caught now.



"We're here to see his majesty the King."

"The King's away on other business. You'll have to come back later."

"Well if the King's away then surely the Prince will see us. After all we were invited to the palace and his majesty would be very cross if he returned to find that his guests had been turned away."

"Yeah it'd be a trip straight to the bog for you." At her brother's statement the goblin's face became stark white. He looked like he was about ready to faint.

"Well if his majesty said it was alright then you may continue to the castle." They thanked him and made their way into the city. Both were amazed at the amount of goblins that actually lived there. It seemed that while people ran the Labyrinth the goblins left their homes so as not to be placed in the middle of the game. The streets were lined with merchants selling their wares, children ran around yelling to each other, gossip could be heard from the woman purchasing their groceries for the evening meal. What surprised Krystal was that the city was not only filled with goblins but other races as well. By the central fountain a fairy seamstress was selling her beautiful garments, by the wall in front of the castle two dwarves were haggling with an elf for a loaf of bread, there was, what looked to be, a dragon who was purchasing some material from a (centurian). Krystal stood in awe at the splendor that was the Goblin city. A hand pulling on her sleeve drew her attention down to her younger brother. He was pointing at a stand that was selling fresh fruit and asking if he could get something seeing as he hadn't eaten all day. Feeling in her pockets Krystal shook her head to her brother. She had no money and even if she did this was a place where gold was the only thing, aside from trade of course, that was acceptable.

"I have no money. Besides they use gold here." Kenyon pouted slightly, today just wasn't his day. Krystal patted his head in apology. She shrieked when someone touched her arm but relaxed when she realized who that person was.

"Big brother." Kai picked Kenyon up and hugged him close. This was their first time meeting and it filled Krystal's heart with joy.

"Hey stranger what are you doing here?" Kai turned his attention to his sister.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Father's above it's safe to be here. Kenyon wanted to see this place for himself. I never expected the city to be so…"



"Cramped?"

"Wonderful. Does all of the Underground come here to sell and purchase things or just the neighboring lands?"

"You misunderstand dear sister. Look see that dwarven warrior over there?" Krystal nodded. "He was exiled from his land for a crime he didn't commit. He sought refuge and father gave it to him in return for his loyalty."

"So are they all like that?"

"No some come here to live of their own choice, others were cast out, and still some only visit to see what they can sell before returning home."

"It's such a beautiful place." Kai nodded his head in agreement. The mood was broken by Kenyon's growling stomach. Kai laughed as the little boys face heated with embarrassment.

"I take it, good sir, that you are hungry."

"Starving actually but yes I am." Kai set Kenyon down but took his hand.

"Well then I know a little inn around here that has some wonderful food." He offered his other arm to Krystal which she excepted and they made their way through the crowd. As they walked Krystal caught bits and pieces of conversations. A lot of it revolved around the scene that they were making. Prince Kai being in the city was apparently a big deal. Rumors flew and Krystal looked at Kai to see what he made of it all. He smiled at her reassuringly before continuing on. A few moments later they were standing outside a small building that's sign clearly read **Drunken Gourd Inn and Pub**. Krystal stared dumbfounded at the sign for a moment before glancing to her brother.

"Goblins have weird ways. This is actually a very respectable and well run inn." Krystal just nodded as they entered the dimly lit room. It was bigger then it had appeared on the outside but she and Kai still had to duck down slightly to avoid bashing their heads on the low ceiling. A bar maid made her way to Kai quickly. She bowed to them.

"M'lord if you would kindly wait a moment a table will be prepared for you in the back."

"Thank you Milly." The shegoblin scurried off and Kai turned to his sister. "So father went Above. How is it that you know this? Surely he hasn't spoken with mom concerning the pressing matters at hand."



"Of course not. I saw his owl form. He actually saw me as well. He just has no idea who I am. He was going to see Tabitha. I assume that it was to talk to her about what he should do about mom." They quieted as Milly led them to their table in the back.

"What is it that you'd like?" Krystal and Kenyon turned their attention to Kai. He smiled at the shegoblin who blushed.

"Just bring us a loaf of bread and three bowls of soup for now." Milly bowed and left to retrieve the food. "So father has gone to talk to Tabitha. I wonder what she's going to tell him."

"Does he go to see her often?"

"She's been his advisor since he was the Prince of the goblins himself."

"So she's actually one of father's citizens? Why is she living in the Aboveground then?"

"About 12 years ago she came to father and randomly asked if she could move Above. There was no explanation for her request and it came completely out of nowhere. We still have no idea why she asked."

"She's been my guide since I was thirteen. Do you think that maybe she saw my need of her and that's why she moved Above?"

"It could be." Kai sat in thought. Had the old witch actually known that Krystal needed her? Had she left to give the Goblin Princess the guidance that she needed? She knew that Jareth would be able to contact her no matter where she is but Krystal wouldn't have had that kind of power at the time. So she must have gone to her. It made the reason for the witch left more clear. The food came and the shegoblin bowed as she left them to continue.

"You asked me earlier…well left a message for me more like it. I did speak with the Fairy Queen. Well it was more of I helped her get to the castle. Because the orcs had made it so that no one could use magic in the Labyrinth. Did I do something wrong?"

"Well no but she wishes to thank you properly."

"Oh well that's interesting." Krystal turned her attention to her bowl of soup. "Um Kai? What's in this soup?" Kai chuckled.

"All the normal things that you're used to eating. They only happen to look different because that's how they grow here in the Underground. This contains peas, potatoes, 

carrots, pork, and several different herbs." Krystal looked at him skeptically. "I promise. Just eat it. You were born of the Underground. Nothing here can harm you…well at least nothing that you can eat." Krystal took a bite with both of her brothers looking on. One in hesitation the other in amusement. After a moment she confirmed that it was indeed edible if not tasty. They finished their meal in silence. Leaving the small pub Kenyon made a show of patting his stomach and claiming how full he truly was.

"Well thank you for the meal Kai but I believe that it would be best if we headed back. There's no telling when father will come back and I personally don't want to be here when he does." Kai nodded his agreement.

"I'll see you later then. I hope that we can one day spend time like this all the time."

"Trust me brother soon we shall. Our parents will get back together and everything will work out. You'll see." With that Krystal and Kenyon teleported themselves back to the Aboveground.


	6. A dreaded conversation

So once again I find myself stuck on chapters but with the Kingdom Hearts story and several others that I'm working on the inspiration will come when I least expect it. Thanks to all my loyal readers who anxiously await new chapters and to anyone who is new to this story or any of my others. You really encourage me to move on and update as often as I can. I also have had to deal with an engagement and a few deaths since my last chapter.

**Notwritten: Thanks for the review.**

They were once again in Krystal's room. Kenyon was seated on the bed and Krystal was standing by the door. Kenyon was the first to break out of his stupor.

"Wow that was totally awesome. We really need to do that again sometime." Krystal nodded her head at the excited little boy. "Is it like that every time you go?" This time Krystal shook her head.

"A lot of times I end up wandering around the Labyrinth itself. I've never been that close to the castle before…well as far as seeing it anyway. I did help the Fairy Queen as far as the hill that we started on but that was it." It was a sad reminder of how little they actually had seen of their own home.

"Well we definitely need to go see Kai again and you need to go and see that lady you helped. Kai said that she wanted to thank you properly. You didn't go to see her before we left."

"You're right. That means that another trip is definitely in order." The little boy cheered before rushing out of the room. Several minutes later there was a knock on her door and Krystal invited the person in. She was mildly surprised to find that it was her uncle. "What can I do for you Uncle Toby?"

"I was informed by my nameless informants that the orc prince and king are trying to find you and that those of us up here may soon be in danger." Krystal shook her head at her uncle before sitting down at her vanity.

"Your informants are once again a little too late. Kai has already discussed the matter with father and it should be rectified soon. If it isn't then I can very easily take care of myself and you have nothing to fear dear Uncle." Smiling at his niece Toby nodded.

"I have no doubt that if you truly wanted to you could take on the entire Underground and come out of it on top and completely unscathed. I just worry about you as your uncle." Krystal nodded in understanding before their conversation was ended by a yell of dinner that had come from downstairs. The girl smiled at her uncle. "You go on. Kenyon and I already ate. Besides I have some matters that need to be attended to and I need to know that mother is thoroughly distracted." The man nodded before heading out of the room to join his sister for dinner.

*With Jareth*

The Goblin King had been stunned by the show of respect that the girl had shown to him by bowing. Of course the girl had no way of knowing who he really was and it might have just been for fun on her part. He could clearly remember the times that he would be perched in the park watching Sarah. She would act out her lines perfectly. When it came to the final confrontation she would always speak to him. Of course he was an owl and she had no way of knowing who he was, much like the other girl, but it still meant something to him. Sarah, the entire reason that he was here in the Aboveground once again. He entered the shop, now human…well Fae to be more precise, and searched for the woman he sought. He soon located her in the back room gazing into her crystal ball. He was slightly taken aback by what she was gazing at. It seemed that the woman was keeping a close eye on the girl that he had encountered only moments before. Suddenly the crystal went blank and the woman raised her head to turn her attention to her newest visitor. Standing from her seat she curtsied as best she could.

"Your Majesty it has been a while. To what do I owe this visit?"

"I come seeking your advice." Tabitha nodded and took her seat again signaling for the Goblin King to do the same. Piping hot tea appeared at the table. Taking a sip from his own cup Jareth wondered how she did it. Tabitha had no magic of her own to really speak of aside from seeing the future. Yet it seemed as though she was using magic to make the tea. He shoved that thought into the back of his mind. Now was not the time to contemplate such things. He was here on matters of state.

"You are troubled your majesty. I assume that it has something to do with the guests you currently have taking up residence in your kingdom." Tabitha knowing what was going on never came as a shock to him anymore. Aside from being clairvoyant she had a way of seeing into your soul. Jareth had never really believed he had a soul but that wasn't important.

"Those buffoons are hunting something that doesn't exist and will end up hurting Sarah in the process. I need to be rid of them."

"And the thing that doesn't exist, what would it be?"

"My daughter." Tabitha smiled knowingly over her glass. The king was still as oblivious as he had always been. His daughter was in the Underground at that very moment. Had his majesty been there as well he would have sensed her. Krystal knew that he was Above which was why she wasn't. Clever girl was hiding herself from him.

"If I may make a suggestion. Go see your queen and tell her of the danger yourself. Then while you are there you can confirm or deny any suspicions of you having a daughter. Then you will return to me and I will advise you on how to deal with the young king and prince." Jareth snorted rather unmonarchly at the thought of Soubias being young. If he was young then Jareth was gay. (AN: Chuckle) However the old seer had a point. The only problem with the scenario was Sarah herself. She wasn't known for her level headedness. If Jareth went to her she would blow up at him on sight, they'd argue and fight until he completely forgot the reason for the visit. He would then return to the Underground only to remember it later and curse both of them for his loss of memory. No that would not do at the moment. He would send Kai to inform Sarah of his impending visit and then he would address the issue. Finishing his tea he told the old woman of his plans. "It does seem like a smart move Your Majesty."

"Now to the pressing matters of what to do about my unwelcome guests."

"You mean the Orcs that have already over stayed their welcome? There's always the diplomatic solution." Jareth rubbed his temples at his beginning headache. It seemed that the mere thought of the Orcs was enough to make his head hurt. "Just host one of your balls. Then the others will question why the Orcs aren't leaving when it has ended. This will cause them to tell the others of them believing that you have a daughter and with that them realizing how idiotic they have been. After all the other monarchs know that you have no child other then Kai."

"Not that I wouldn't mind." The woman's gaze softened. Jareth recomposed himself quickly. The seer was an old friend, but it would not do to look weak in front of his subjects. "I will do as you advise and hold a royal ball. It was good to see you and I hope that you stay well. I shall call on you again if I require your services."

"Stay well yourself Your Majesty. I look forward to your next visit." With that Jareth exited her little shop via the door. Tabitha could tell just by the way he left that he had a lot on his mind. She smiled knowing that soon he would have even more then he had bargained for. Jareth found himself taking a road that was far too familiar to him. As soon as he began his trip he reached his destination. A well known park greeted him. Sitting on a bench he contemplated his next move. This was where it all began. When he first spied the girl known as Sarah. Even at a young age she lived in a fantasy world. Acting out plays in cute little costumes. He had interacted with her a few times. She had been slightly apprehensive at first but soon grew fond of her new friend. Apparently the kids at school would make fun of the poor girl for liking the fantasy that she so enjoyed. There would have been questioning looks sent their way in her world had he been an adult so he took on the appearance of a 10 year old boy. Sarah enjoyed his company immensely and after a while he began looking forward to their play days. Then as she grew things didn't change much. Sure the plays became more mature and the costumes bigger but the fantasy aspect remained. One day, unexpectedly, Sarah didn't arrive. He waited a few days then, feeling strangely troubled, Jareth sought out his companion. Upon arriving at her home he discovered that Sarah's absence was due to her mother, Linda's, departure. It seemed she wanted to live her dreams and further her career instead of being with her family. This enraged Jareth for reasons he didn't understand. He wrote it off as the frustration of a king that takes children away from undeserving parents like Linda. Sarah's visits started again as she slowly got over the pain of being, for lack of a better word, betrayed. Jareth didn't appear to her again, although he did still watch over her. In the form of a barn owl. Then when she was 15 she came across the Labyrinth book that he had left for her. She had run his labyrinth as expected but she had won which had not, in fact, been originally planned. Thinking himself the better of them he tried to sway Sarah to his side with a promise of her dreams once again. He had never had any interest in Toby nor would he have ever harmed the boy that Sarah had realized meant so much to her. He had been crushed when she rejected him. Then she had returned to her home and her family. Years past without him looking in on her except briefly from a crystal. After all he had his kingdom to rebuild and she was happy with her life. One day she returned to his kingdom when she was needed most. The Labyrinth had summoned back its champion. Needless to say she was none too thrilled. Finding out that Jareth himself had not kidnapped her back had helped put her mind at ease. Shortly after her victory over the enemy they were married. Not too much longer after that Kai was born. He got a wonderful son from her before she left his world again. Knowing that this train of thought was depressing he decided to head home. He would discuss the things that had occurred at Tabitha's extensively with Sarah at a different time. Things were still too confusing for him at the moment and it would be unwise to drop in on her unannounced. She had a bad habit of throwing objects at him when he did that. There was also the little problem of her not agreeing with him on certain things and shouting at him when he did things she perceived as upsetting. This would leave hour long visits. Something that he had no time for. His subjects needed him to keep them safe from the orcs. Knowing that they would bring the trolls to his kingdom as well he needed to get back as quickly as possible. Transporting himself to his throne room he noticed Kai arrive as well.

"Where have you been?"

"Mingling with the subjects. They were talking about your absence." Jareth sighed.

"I went to seek advice from Tabitha. She believes that Sarah needs to be informed of the situation at hand and though I do not disagree I would rather not incur her wrath in or before such an important conversation." Kai smiled and nodded. "You will be going to inform her that I shall discuss matters with her over dinner tomorrow."

"Where would you like to have the meeting father? Here or Above?" Jareth thought on this for a moment. He would be more comfortable talking to Sarah here in his castle. However, seeing as the meeting was to warn her of danger that she was in he'd rather do it in a place where she felt more comfortable.

"We'll ask if we can have dinner at her house. That way she will be more inclined to listen."

*With Sarah*

After setting the table she waited for a bit before starting to worry. No one had come down for dinner and the house was a little too quiet for her liking. As she was about to stand Toby walked into the kitchen.

"Smells great sis but it looks like just you and me for dinner tonight. The twerps aren't hungry."

"They haven't eaten since lunch though. I wonder if they're feeling alright." Toby placed a hand on her arm.

"I'm sure they're just fine. They prolly do what I did when I was their ages." Sarah raised her eyebrow at him. "Hide snacks in their rooms to eat before dinner."

"There is a difference though Toby. Karen's cooking was atrocious. Even dad could hardly stomach it. Wait a minute…are you saying that my cooking is bad?" Holding his hands up in a sign of surrender Toby tried to calm his sister down.

"Now, now I didn't saw that. I'm just saying that maybe your kids don't like what you made tonight." Sarah called when she realized that part of what he said was true. Kenyon didn't like the lasagna and Krystal wasn't really a fan of food in general. She had even gone through a phase where she ate nothing but different types of pasta. She had heard her daughter say on more than one occasion that if she didn't have to eat to survive then she wouldn't eat at all.

"Maybe you're right Toby. I just…I want things to be normal around here."

"Sarah, I think that it's time that you told them." She glared at him from across the table. "At least Krystal she's old enough to make her own decisions now. I mean, come on Sarah you can't leave them in the dark forever. Eventually they WILL find out. Don't you think that it's better if they find out from you? I know that you already suspect that they know something. By doing this, keeping things from them, from Jareth, you may make things worse than you think they will be if you tell them. Something is going on Sarah, something is coming. I can feel it, you can feel it. It may change things."

"It may change them for the better Toby. You know very well that I want normal lives for both of them. I don't want them to have to face the dangers of the Underground unprepared. I don't want them to go through what I went through."

"And that's why you talk to them Sar. You tell them everything that they need to know. How do you think that Jareth will react when he finds out that he has 2 other kids. He never got to be a part of their lives Sarah. He didn't have a choice in it either so who do you think they will hate if they get angry for what has happened? I know that you are trying to protect them but there are other ways." Suddenly the air in the kitchen felt different and Kai appeared.

"I apologize if I am interrupting anything but I felt that this couldn't wait." Sarah dried the tears that had refused to fall from her eyes before smiling at her son.

"It's alright. Nothing that can't be discussed later. It's nice to see you Kai…is something wrong?"

"There's a lot wrong at the moment but I am not here to discuss it. I'm here on official business from my father."For a moment it seemed as if Sarah had forgotten to breathe. Was this what Toby was talking about? Had Jareth finally found out about Krystal and Kenyon? Was he going to take them away from her? She shook her head to clear her thoughts. No, she would fight him if it came to that. "Mother are you alright? You seem…on edge?"

"I'm alright Kai. What is it that his Majesty said?" Kai winced at his mother's formality.

"Father would like to set up a dinner to discuss some matters with you that have recently made themselves known. I promise that it is nothing terrible so please put your mind at ease. He humbly requests that we have the dinner here. I may also be attending if you see it fit to have me here as "moral support"." Sarah and Toby exchanged looks across the table.

"Sar, it would be the perfect opportunity to tell him. You and I knew that something bad was going to happen. Maybe this is something that you need to do now." Sarah shook her head.

"He will not be told about them but I will see what he has to say." She turned to Kai and smiled. "Tell his Majesty that I accept his proposal. We shall have dinner here tomorrow, you shall be in attendance and I will hear what he has to say." Just then the kitchen door swung open.

"Mom there's someone at the door. He says that he's here to check the electricity. I told him there was nothing wrong with it but he insisted that he speak to you."

Yay I'm going to leave you with a cliffhanger and a preview for the next chapter.

The house looked like a tornado had blown through. The front door was off its hinges and had been flung into the kitchen door.

"SISTER!" It was all that she could do to stay quiet. She heard him crying, terrified about the situation that they were now in. Her uncle was unconscious somewhere and she had no idea what had happened to the other 2 that were in the house. She felt she was being a coward but there was no way in her current state that she could take on a full grown troll and 2 underground nobility. "SISTER! Help me!" Tears streamed down her own cheeks as she remained hidden inside their once complete leather couch. She was a failure as a sibling, she couldn't protect her younger brother, couldn't protect herself. Suddenly there was a wait on her back. Knowing what was there she feared to turn. Then a thought hit her as she felt something solid connect with the back of her head. She had a way to call for help.


	7. This is war

Surprise! 2 chapters in 1 day. Both of them are rather short but I figured that I owed my readers something for not posting a new chapter in so long. Already started work on the next chapter and I hope to get it up for you guys soon.

Krystal paused then smiled into the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt dinner I didn't know that you were expecting anyone else." She held her hand out to her brother acting as though she had never met him before in her life. "Hello I'm Krystal, it's a pleasure to meet you." Taking her hand he kissed the back of it.

"My name is Kai and the pleasure is all mine." She blushed prettily not used to that kind of attention. She then looked at her mother again.

"I think that he's in a hurry so I would go if I were you." Her mother nodded and quickly excused herself. Krystal turned at smiled at Kai. "So what brings you to the Aboveground brother?"

"Father sent me to inform mother that he will be attending dinner with her tomorrow. He'll be discussing the orc problem to her then. Although she was rather distraught when I arrived."

"I'm afraid that was my fault. We had gotten into a conversation about telling everyone the truth and Sarah still isn't ready to accept it yet."

"Well she'll have to tomorrow right? I mean we all have dinner together normally an-" Suddenly a scream rang out from the living room. In a flash all of the occupants of the kitchen had left. They all stopped just outside the kitchen door. Sarah was being dangled in the air by a troll. On either side of it were none other than the orc king and prince. Kai shoved Krystal back into the kitchen.

"So it would seem that you wish to incite a war with the Goblin Kingdom then Toubard?" Kai knew this was not a good situation. He needed to get Krystal somewhere safe and then get word to his father that the orcs had already made a move against them. This would not be easy to do.

"Silly prince. How do you think that we found this place?" He could have kicked himself. They had followed his magic here when he came to talk to his mother about the meeting. Hopefully they hadn't heard anything. "Of course it would have been easy to find Queen Sarah without your help. She and I are well…acquainted." Toby glared at the man that spoke. He had seen him once before on one of his few trips with Sarah to the Underground. It was the day of her wedding in fact. All the Underground nobility had been invited. He remembered that most of the people there were happy that Jareth had a Queen and that the Labyrinth would have a pair of ruling monarchs again. That man, however, had looked at his sister as though she were a piece of meat that he wanted. That had disgusted him and he had spoken with Jareth about it. He had confronted the man and after several heated words had "kindly" asked him to leave his kingdom.

"What is it that you want with my mother Toubard? You know that my father will never forgive you for this. You have condemned your kingdom to death. Is this really how you wanted to settle things?"

"Your father started this. Acting all oblivious to his own daughter. Not giving the neighboring kingdoms a chance to compete for her hand. He already has decided who he will give her to hasn't he? The orcs will not stand for this. He knows the rules, he broke them, and now he shall pay." By this time Kai could see that Toubard was irate. Hoping for some help he turned his attention to Soubias.

"Please reason with your father. Harming my mother will get you nowhere as you are well aware of. Besides if there was a goblin princess you both know that she would have had to go to the Underground to train her magic when she was 15 if she was to keep her magic. There is no way that she could have survived up here all this time with her magic and if she did then she doesn't have her magic anymore and is of no use to you anyway." Soubias shrugged. Suddenly a noise came from the stairs. Toby could have hit himself for forgetting that Kenyon was upstairs. Rubbing his eyes tiredly he began to descend the stairs.

"Uncle Toby, what's going on? I heard a loud noise and a lot of yelling." Toby made to make a dash for Kenyon. This caught the troll's attention making it drop Sarah. Kai quickly used a crystal to send her to the Goblin kingdom. Toubard retaliated by lashing out at him with his own magic. Toby had almost reached his nephew when the troll's giant arm contacted with the side of his body sending him crashing into the wall. He lost consciousness on contact. The troll then grabbed a hold of little Kenyon, who was now fully awake. He began screaming and crying for his life. Kai had been badly wounded from fighting with both Toubard and his son. He hated to do it but retreat seemed like the best option for now. The king had to be informed of the danger they were all in. Soubias sent a power blast at him and he took that moment to turn into a crow and escape out the shattered window over the door. Krystal could no longer take hiding in the kitchen. She knew that Kai had shoved her in there to protect her and keep her from the orcs but he needed help. Her Uncle Toby and little brother had no powers. From what she heard her mother was unconscious or worse…he needed her help. She burst out the door in time to see him fly away and the couch explode. Deciding that, that was the best place to take cover she dove for it. Upon successfully making it to the ruined piece of furniture she prayed that Kai would hurry back with her father to save them.

"So father do you believe that the Goblin Princess is here?"

"I'm not sure my son but there is one way to find out." Krystal squeezed herself into a ball making her smaller. Suddenly she heard the scream of her brother. They were torturing him! To get to her. That thought pulled at her heartstrings. "Cry out for your sister little boy, we know you have one." When the little boy refused to Toubard had the troll squeeze him. Krystal heard one of her little brother's ribs break and he screamed in pain. She covered her mouth to hide a sob. Her little brother was being so brave and here she was cowering behind a couch. Toubard instructed the troll to do it again and this time Kenyon couldn't stop himself. He was terrified. He was only 8 and he might die right here at the hands of the enemies of his father's kingdom. Was this what their mother was trying to protect them from? The house looked like a tornado had blown through. The front door was off its hinges and had been flung into the kitchen door.

"SISTER!" It was all that she could do to stay quiet. She heard him crying, terrified about the situation that they were now in. Her uncle was unconscious somewhere and she had no idea what had happened to the other 2 that were in the house. She felt she was being a coward but there was no way in her current state that she could take on a full grown troll and 2 Underground nobility. "SISTER! Help me!" Tears streamed down her own cheeks as she remained hidden inside their once complete leather couch. She was a failure as a sibling, she couldn't protect her younger brother, couldn't protect herself. Suddenly there was a weight on her back. Knowing what was there she feared to turn. Then a thought hit her as she felt something solid connect with the back of her head. She had a way to call for help. As she drifted out of consciousness she mutter the words she had hoped to one day say under better circumstances.

"I wish the goblins would come and take Kenyon away…right now."

*With Sarah*

Her head hurt. She remembered going to talk to the electrician that had stopped by the house. She had sensed something weird about him but hadn't really thought much about it. After all no one from the Underground other then Kai and Jareth knew where she was. She sat up suddenly regretting the action when her world spun dangerously. Closing her eyes and placing a hand on her head she tried to stop her head from swimming.

"I'm glad ta see that yer awake. I was worried bout ya." Opening her eyes she spotted a familiar face.

"Hoggle. So I am in the Labyrinth then?" Hoggle nodded.

"Kai's magic sent ya here. I was mighty surprised t'see ya come fall'n outta the sky let me tell ya." He held out a cup for her. "Ya need t'drink this. It'll help yer head." Sarah graciously took the cup from Hoggle. Taking a sip she cringed. "Sorry it don't taste the best. Healin' stuff never does." She took another sip already starting to feel better. As she started trying to remember what happened Kai came rushing into Hoggle's house. He stopped to look at his mother. He was happy that she was alright. Turning his attention back to Hoggle he grabbed the little dwarf.

"Hoggle have you seen my father?"

"Can't say that I have. Why you need him?' Kai looked uneasily at his mother before kneeling to Hoggle's level to keep her from overhearing.

"My mother is here Hoggle because I needed to get her out of her house and didn't want her waking up in the castle. The orcs are attacking her house. Toby is injured and they have Kenyon. I'm only hoping that Krystal staid hidden. I need my father to help me." Hoggle looked worried himself.

"I ain't sure where he is Kai. He was called away on "business". Not sure whereabouts though. But don't you worry none, I'll takes good care of Sarah for ya until you come back."

"Thank you Hoggle." With that Kai left the house. Hoggle turned his attention to Sarah who was giving him an incriminating look.

"What?"

*The throne room*

Kenyon was lying on stone trying to catch his breath. Stupid troll squeezed him REALLY hard. He attempted to sit up. Pain shot through his body and he settled back down onto the floor. Suddenly something stuck its face in his.

"What you think it be?"

"Nother' wishaway." Kenyon tilted his head and the furry face in his did the same.

"Wishaway?"

"Yeah your parents not want you and wish to send you here." Kenyon went to stretch then winced in pain. "He hurt. Send for healer." He heard the sounds of their little feet running around the room and shouts for a "healer" rang out through the castle. Moments later the footsteps were approaching him again. The face of a woman appeared in his vision this time.

"Oh you poor dear. Two broken ribs and lots of internal bruising. You certainly came to us a mess, but I'm glad you're here before more damage could be done. Hold still, this will only take a minute." She placed her hands on his ribcage and a glow emitted from them. As quickly as it came it was gone. "There now. You're all better. Can you sit up?" He was a little afraid to move but started to slowly. When he discovered there was no pain he sat up no problem. "There that's good. How do you feel?"

"I feel better. Thank you." Her golden eyes sparkled at him as she smiled.

"That's good to hear. What's your name little one?"

"It's Kenyon. Where am I?" He rubbed his head which was still a little foggy.

"You're in the castle beyond the goblin city. The king's magic brought you here because you were wished away. Just in time too it would seem. You're a little older then the king usually takes which means that whoever wished you away had a lot of desire to get you out of there and get you here." Kenyon looked at her funny for a moment before everything came rushing back to him. The orcs, the giant green thing, his uncle hitting the wall, and then them hurting him to try and get his sister. HIS SISTER! She was in danger. He had tried so hard to keep them from getting to her. She was the most important person in his life and there was no way that he was going to let them touch her. He had screamed for her though. The little boy in himself only wanted her to come and save him. The other part of him though, the part that stemmed from the Underground, had told him that he needed to be silent and keep his sister a secret. He had to protect her. He was a prince of the Goblin Kingdom after all. He should have been stronger than that.

"My sister. We need to let him Majesty know that he needs to help my sister."

"What? Is she the one that wished you away?"

"Yes but she did it to save me. Orcs are attacking my home."

*With Krystal*

She awoke to a pain in the back of her head. Placing her hand there she pulled it back to her face. It was covered in blood.

"Hit you a little too hard did he?" Her eyes shot open. She knew that voice.

"So you must be the one that they were calling Toubard. You're such a nice guy. Brutalizing women and children." She placed her weight on what remained of the couch and lifted herself to see her opponent. A full grown troll and the orc prince and king. Her odds weren't looking too good.

"As opposed to hiding and doing nothing? I knew that you were there child. You reek of the Underground. So why don't you tell me who you are?"

"I babysit for Lady Sarah. I have no magic of my own. I watch her offspring. I guess I failed her. At least her child is safely in the Goblin Kingdom. If he weren't you wouldn't be talking to me without the poor boy that you were tormenting. Tell me what it is you came here seeking from Lady Sarah?"

"We know that she has a daughter. We have a…reliable source. We came to find her and take her with us to our kingdom. She will wed my son Soubias."

"And so instead of going to His Majesty you came here to injure his family? Did you really think that would get in his good graces? I would also be very interested in hearing about this source." Her strength gave out and she collapsed onto the floor. Just in time because Jareth appeared in all his glory in the middle of the living room. He was furious. His power told Krystal as much. She let the tears that had threatened to spill from her eyes do so. Everything was going to be alright now.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING TOUBARD?" Jareth had, had enough of all this. When the child had appeared at the palace he had to check it out. He hadn't heard the call to get him and seeing him in the state that he was in led Jareth to believe that something else was going on. He took himself to Sarah's house. She was the only one that he knew with the power to take children other than him. It would explain how he hadn't heard the call. When he got there the place was in shambles and there stood the orc king and his hell spawn. He was beyond pissed now.

"Why Jareth, I hadn't expected to see you here of all places. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Jareth didn't acknowledge them with a response he just summoned one of his crystals. "Are you looking for a fight Jareth? Would hate for you to start a war with us."

"It's too late for that Toubard. You've brought this on yourself. I see this as an act of war against me and mine. From this point forth we are no longer allies." He threw the crystal at the troll disintegrating it. Soubias glanced at his father who nodded. He and Jareth began squaring off. As they fought Soubias went around to the back of the couch.

"Come along young one. You are coming with me. You have information that we need. I can't have you staying here."

"If I were you I wouldn't lay a finger on her." Krystal looked past Soubias and smiled gratefully at Kai. "Otherwise you'll have me to deal with."

"I'm not afraid of you little prince." A noise across the room caught their attention. Jareth had landed a hit and Toubard was bleeding profusely from a wound on his arm.

"This is the last time that you will come close to Sarah Toubard." Toubard grinned at Jareth evilly.

"You forget Jareth I was around while your father ruled. You could never defeat me." There was a blinding light and both the orc king and prince were gone. Movement caught the room's occupant's attention. Toby was coming to. Jareth began swearing at losing them. Kai went over to assist his Uncle. He knelt down next to him.

"Hey there Uncle Toby. You feeling ok?"

"I feel like I got hit by a semi." Kai chuckled.

"Close enough. It was a troll arm." Toby smiled at Kai then looked around in a panic.

"Where are they?" Kai placed a hand on his Uncle's shoulder.

"Mom is at Hoggle's house. She was awake when I left there. The other's that were in the house are safe as well." He pointed over to Krystal who waved weakly at him. "The other is also safe in the Underground." Suddenly a hand came down on Kai's shoulder. He looked up at his father.

"So you took Sarah to Hoggle's then?"

"Yes father. Mother is safe. I'm glad that I came to tell her that you wanted to talk. Had I not been here…I hesitate to think of what could have happened." Their conversation was interrupted by crying from the couch. The men looked over at the severally injured girl. Not caring who was in the room she looked at Kai.

"Is Kenyon safe? He had some broken ribs from them torturing him. He was so scared and I just sat here and did nothing." Her crying turned to sobs in an instant. She pulled her knees to her face to hide her tears and grief. Toby forced his body to get up and walk over to her. He collapsed next to her.

"Krystal you did what you needed to do. Everything will be alright I'm sure that he's fine."

"He is. You wished him to the castle and Leanalith has taken good care of him. You saved his life. I have no doubt that they would have killed him." Jareth stood back watching the scene. Something about it made him unsettled. He cleared his throat.

"Kai come with me. It seems there is much we need to discuss and I wish to make sure that Sarah is well." Kai nodded to his father and both of them were gone leaving the girl crying into her Uncle's shoulder murmuring about it all being her fault.


	8. Things May Be What They Seem

Sorry this took so long to get finished. Haven't really felt in the mood to write and I recently got a new job so I haven't really had the time. Very excited about hearing what you all think about it. XD

*In the Castle*

Laenalith had tried several unsuccessful times to summon her Majesty to her side. The child that had been brought to the castle was pacing and very agitated. He kept spouting nonsense about "how the orcs would pay" and "how dare they attempt to hurt his sister". She was still unsure of what the young one was really talking about. There were only rare circumstances where the occupants of the Underground were permitted to enter the Aboveground let alone interfere in the lives of said individuals. Would anyone in their right mind actually risk the wrath of the High King?

*At Hoggle's*

He had fended off Sarah's questions so as not to tell her anything that Kai didn't want her to know. Apparently she didn't remember much. Sarah was pacing, a bad habit that she had picked up from Jareth. She remembered Krystal telling her that there was a man who had wished to speak with her at the door. When she got to the door the man had seemed, somehow, familiar. She didn't remember anything after that other then the green hand that had reached for her over the head of the man. She stopped suddenly, her blood running cold. Her children were in the house. Granted Kai and Toby had been there but Toby had no magic. Kai would have kept them safe but she knew that he had come down to check on her and look for Jareth. Beginning to panic she calmed slightly when she saw her son enter the building.

"Kai! How are Krystal and Kenyon?" The question was out of her mouth before she realized that the Goblin King was standing behind his son. She recognized that she had placed herself in an awkward position but at the moment she didn't care. Kai gauged her reaction to his father and knew that she still expected an answer.

"They are both safe and well. I'm not sure that I can say much for their emotional states, however Kenyon is at the castle being attended to by Laenalith and Krystal is in the care of Uncle Toby." Sarah burst into tears of relief.

"So what had happened?"

"Toubard and Soubias had decided to follow my magic trail. So when I came to inform you that father wished a meeting they decided to have a meeting of their own. They brought a troll with them. We only got to you after you had lost consciousness. I fought with them as best I could but I, alone, am not a match for two monarchs. I was forced to find father for aid. It seems though that Krystal had a great idea and wished Kenyon away to save his life."

"So the boy at my castle, his name is Kenyon." All eyes turned to the Goblin King. "From what Laenalith has told me he appeared at the castle in a terrible state."

"You mean you don't know? When I had come to fetch you and couldn't sense you Hoggle had told me that someone had wished a child away and I had assumed that you had gone to get him."

"I was surprised when I felt the spike of magic signaling that a child had been brought to the Underground." Both King and Prince stood there speculating over the recent events but Sarah knew what had happened.

"She did it. She tapped into her power and sent him here." Both sets of eyes turned to her. Hoggle was making himself scarce and looking busy so as not to interrupt. Without another word Sarah teleported herself to the throne room. There was Kenyon pacing the room as a worried elf looked on. Placing a hand on the woman's arm Sarah met her eyes. The woman was startled to see someone that she didn't recognize but relaxed when her Lord and Prince entered shortly after.

"Sarah what is going on here?" Hearing the name of his mother the boy stopped his pacing. As soon as their eyes met tears began to stream down his cheeks and he rushed into her waiting arms.

"They were after her. I couldn't stop them. They want to take her from us." Sarah rubbed her son's back trying to calm the sobbing boy.

"Sarah I will ask again, what is going on here?" This is not how Sarah had wanted to tell him. Actually if she had it her way there would be no telling him at all. However if there were Underground nobility after them, she had no choice.

"Jareth, this may come as a surprise to you but you need to know something. After I went back Aboveground…" Kai looked knowingly at his mother and produced a crystal. Throwing it into the air it fell back to the earth and shattered. Glitter showered around two people that had now joined them in the throne room. It seemed that Krystal had managed to collect herself. Upon seeing each other Kenyon fought to get out of his mother's arms and Krystal went up to them. Sarah handed Kenyon to her. Krystal squeezed her brother then remembering his injuries she loosened her grip.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry that I did nothing while they-" She couldn't bring herself to say it. She had failed to protect her brother and there was no apology that could make up for it. Kenyon shook his head and hugged her as tightly as his little arms could.

"You did what you should have. They were trying to take you. I'm sorry that I wasn't stronger. I couldn't protect you." Surprise showed in Krystal's eyes as she hugged her brother back. Not wanting to kill the moment, but seeing the injury on the young woman, Laenalith made her way to Krystal and placed her hand on the woman's head. As soon as she had finished healing the wound she smiled at Krystal.

"You must be the sister that he spoke of. Were you really attacked by orcs?" Krystal looked from the elf to her brother.

"Since when do you associate with elves little brother?"

"Would someone care to enlighten me to this situation before I track down those bastards that call themselves orcs and have them explain things to me?" Focus centered back on Jareth. Krystal set her brother down and smiled at him before giving him a gracious curtsey.

"Apologies Your Majesty. How far has he been informed?" Kai shrugged and shook his head making her chuckle. "So we were attacked by the orc royalty and a cave troll in the honorable Lady Sarah's house. I wished my brother away when he refused to reveal my location to the monsters that call themselves nobles. However I was not quick enough to do so before they had begun to torture him. I am pleased to see that he has been sufficiently taken care of. Then yourself and Kai arrived in time to save the rest of us." She nodded at the end of her explanation, satisfied that she hadn't given anything away.

"That still raises the questions of who you are exactly, what you were doing in my Sarah's house, and how your brother got to my castle via goblin magic but not mine." Krystal pushed her hair behind her right ear. A habit she had developed to show nervousness. Jareth seemed to recognize the action. "You have nothing to fear from me child, now speak." Krystal glanced at her mother who decided to intervene on her behalf.

"Jareth you're frightening her. Why don't you and I go speak privately in the library while Kai shows the children around the castle. If you so wish, you can speak with Krystal after we're finished." Krystal and Kenyon shared a look between themselves. Their mother was hardly ever the voice of reason let alone calm headed. They were sure to hear the argument that would stem from the conversation no matter where they were in the castle.

"I think that is a splendid idea Your Majesty's, and while the children occupy themselves on the castle grounds I will see to it that rooms are set up for your extended stay, food is prepared for dinner, and that Master Toby's wounds are seen to."

"Thank you Laenalith." With that Jareth extended his arm to Sarah. "Shall we my dear?" Without a word Sarah placed her hand on his elbow and was escorted from the room.

"Well all things considered I think that went rather well, for now." Krystal's 'for now' made her uncle chuckle. The kids turned their attention to him. "So Uncle Toby, how are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks to this lovely wood elf here." Laenalith blushed at the compliment.

"I had better go see to the meal and your rooms now. By your leave Lord Kai." He nodded to her and she scurried out of the room avoiding eye contact with any of them.

"So you kids go have fun exploring the Labyrinth. I think I'll stay here and occupy myself in some way or another." They chuckled at their uncle as they headed out of the throne room.

"So who wants to see what?" Kai turned to look at his siblings as they began walking down one of the never ending halls. The Aboveground siblings glanced at one another before nodding.

"The Bog of Eternal Stench!" They answered simultaneously. Their brother looked at them like they had each grown an extra head.

"Seriously?" They both nodded. "Alright then to the Bog we go." They both watched him expectantly. "I thought we could walk there so that we can talk about things."

"What kinda things? Like Underground things?" Little Kenyon's eyes lit up in wonder. Kai chuckled.

"No, young prince, I'm more interested in how your sister transported you here under such harsh conditions without any of us sensing the spike in her power." Krystal looked out the widow as they were passing by it. Hoping to somehow distract her eldest brother from his question. To her dismay when she looked to her left BOTH of her brothers were looking at her expectantly.

"Alright fine. You win. I just did what I do to get myself here in my dreams. Though I didn't realize that I was doing it until the unicorns pointed out that I wasn't actually dreaming. When I wished that Kenyon be taken I was actually falling into unconsciousness and instead of teleporting myself here I sent him instead." She shrugged thinking it relatively unimportant. "Anyway I figured that if I had never been sensed before then no one would be able to sense it then either." Kai contemplated her answer. Sure he had known that his sister had visited the Underground several times before he had even realized that she was doing it, but to hear her say that she hadn't known either was astounding.

"So how many times had you visited the Underground before I found you and started following your movements?"

"Can't say for sure. I don't know if there was a point where my dreams transformed into reality or if I have been visiting this place ever since I first thought that I was dreaming about it."

"I have a question, how many people have you met down here?" She smiled at Kenyon.

"I've met lots of creatures. Made lots of friends with most, but since children here age differently then we do they never remember me." Kai could hear the pain in his sister's voice. Coming to the land of her birth, making friends with her subjects, only to have to reintroduce herself time and again would have been hard. Especially at a young age. "Of course I have also made friends with some of the monarchs of this land." At that Kai's back went rigid.

"Such as?"

"Well there is Bethrezen of the demon tribe, and then of course his father King Uther. That was a different matter entirely though. Kai, whoever started making the monarch of the Underground get an Aboveground education was really onto something. That was how I met Bethrezen. Surprisingly he knew that I was a child of the Underground he just didn't know who. Though him and his father have taken it quite well and have welcomed me into their kingdom on numerous occasions. Then there's Haku, the youngest prince of the dragons. I met him quite a long time ago though so I'm not a hundred percent sure that he would remember me."

"Anyone else?" Krystal shook her head.

"Other then them and the Fairy Queen, no."

*Jareth's Study *

Jareth led Sarah to his study where they could talk in peace away from prying ears. The library was too social a place and although the goblins didn't read there they still spent quite a bit of time in the room. As they entered the room Jareth sent a goblin for tea. Sarah took her place in her favorite armchair across from the fireplace. Jareth took his place behind his mahogany desk. They sat in companionable silence until the goblin returned with their tea. Once they were alone again Jareth initiated the conversation.

"Sarah, who are these people in my house?" Sarah remained quiet and sipped her tea. When she spoke she asked a question of her own.

"Have you ever looked in on me since we went our separate ways?" The Goblin King contemplated how to answer that question.

"I had out of curiosity for the first few years. When you didn't call to me I made the descicion to let you live your life, as you demanded when you stormed out." She nodded to her tea, remembering that day well.

"I appreciate you respecting my privacy Jareth. However, I have to tell you something important. I have not respected your privacy quite as well as you have respected mine."

"Of course not. Your son was here. Your instincts would not permit you to completely leave him in my care. If they had you would not have been the woman I married." Sarah blushed at the compliment but shook her head.

"That's not what I meant Jareth," at that he tried to make eye contact but Sarah remained fixated on her cup. "You see, I know there were nights where you dreamt of me."

"Sarah..." his tone was that of confusion and apprehension. She finally met his eyes.

"They weren't just dreams Jareth." She gave it a few minutes to sink in before continuing on. "Krystal and Kenyon were in the throne room. The boy that came to you and the girl that wished him away are your children." Silence filled the room. One party trying to digest the information just brought to light, the other praying the first party took the news well. After a few terse moments of uncomfortable silence the Goblin King spoke only one word.

"Explain."

*Inside the Goblin City *

The children hadn't made it very far to the Bog of Eternal Stench, as a matter of fact they hadn't made it very far out of the castle, when Kai felt the pull of his father summoning him back. He glanced at his siblings and judging the looks on their faces realized that they had felt it as well.

"He's calling us back isn't he Kai?" He nodded at Krystal.

"Aw but I still want to go to the Bog. Can't it wait?" Kai laughed at Kenyon's pout but shook his head.

"Father is not a very patient man and whatever he needs to speak with me...us about seems rather urgent. We shouldn't make him wait any longer then is necessary."

"I agree. Knowing that mom has informed him of our relationship with him I think it is imperative that he return with due haste." With that Krystal grabbed Kai's arm, picked up Kenyon and teleported them back to the castle. They appeared just outside the door to the study. Kai gave her a bewildered look. She just shrugged at him. "It was faster than walking." She set Kenyon down ignoring his cries of "again!" and knocked on the door. They waited only a moment before their mother greeted them and ushered them in.


End file.
